How to get away with pokes
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Dans cette histoire, Voldemort se fait connaître sous le pseudonyme de Darklord666. Dumby a des problèmes d'addiction (et pas d'érection). Minnie donne des cyber-retenues. Rodolphus et Sirius pourrissent le mur de Bellatrix. James harcèle Lily. Et Lucius dans tout ça, que fait-il ? Et bien il crée des événements et vous invite à rejoindre ses combats clandestins d'elfes de maison !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, ici Zod'a !

Plusieurs générations se côtoient dans cette histoire donc les anachronismes sont nombreux. Celles/ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, vous savez que je ne brille pas par ma cohérence... les autres, vous serez prévenus. Enfin, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui restent...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, point final, je ne vais pas extrapoler là-dessus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Coucou !

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : T'es là ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Youhou !

**Bellatrix Black** : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Rien, juste coucou. Ça fait longtemps !

**Bellatrix Black** : On s'est vus ce matin.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Pas longtemps.

**Bellatrix Black** : Suffisamment.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Et alors tu vas bien ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Oui.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Oui oui oui ou oui oui ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Dégage.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de créer une conversation privée.

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de renommer la conversation Groupée « plan B ».

**Narcissa Black** : Plan B c'est pour Bellatrix ?

**Evan Rosier** : Non, pour Sodomie.

**Narcissa Black** : Charmant.

**Evan Rosier** : Comme ma bite !

**Narcissa Black** : …

**Evan Rosier** : Allez, tire pas la gueule Cissy, t'es plus jolie quand tu souris.

**Lucius Malfoy** : D'où tu complimentes ma petite-amie, toi ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Euh... on se calme, hein, c'est pas le sujet de cette conversation.

**Evan Rosier** : Si on ne peut même pas s'exprimer librement ici, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Personne t'a dit de rester.

**William Wilkes** : Si, moi.

**Evan Rosier** : Oh, merci mon bon ami !

**William Wilkes** : De rien BFF.

**Evan Rosier** : Oooooh !

**William Wilkes** : Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi.

**Evan Rosier** : Oooooh !

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : LA FERME VOUS DEUX !

**William Wilkes** : Gnagnagna.

**Narcissa Black** : Bon alors, par rapport à Bellatrix ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Oui. J'ai besoin de vos conseils.

**Evan Rosier** : Pour la sauter ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Non !

**Evan Rosier** : ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Enfin oui mais pas dans l'immédiat.

**Bellatrix Black** : L'espoir fait vivre.

**Evan Rosier** : …

**Narcissa Black** : …

**William Wilkes** : …

**Rabastan Lestrange** : …

**Lucius Malfoy** : ...

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Tiens, Bella, je ne savais pas que je t'avais invitée dans la conversation.

**Narcissa Black** : On se doute que si tu l'avais su, tu aurais été plus subtil.

Bellatrix Black a quitté la conversation.

* * *

**Bellatrix Black** : Ce soir. 19h. Placard du deuxième étage.

**Severus Rogue** : Je crois que tu t'es trompée de destinataire.

**Bellatrix Black** : … Un mot et je m'arrange pour que tu chutes dans les escaliers.

* * *

**Bellatrix Black** : Ce soir. 19h. Placard du deuxième étage.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : Ça marche.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Minerva McGonagall : _Bon anniversaire professeur McGonagall ! Les années passent, jusqu'à l'inévitable, mais vous êtes et resterez toujours mon premier amour !_

James Potter aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : C'était presque bien tourné mais vous aurez tout de même une retenue.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et vous aussi Potter. Ça vous apprendra à aimer les bêtises de votre camarade.

**James Potter** : Et flûte !

* * *

**Augustus Rookwood** : Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait être si méchants avec les Gryffondors. Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas mieux si on s'appréciait tous ? L'ambiance au château s'en ressentirait nettement !

**Evan Rosier** : Pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens asticoter avec ça ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : C'est Wilkes qui m'a dit que je ferais bien de t'en parler.

**Evan Rosier** : Et t'as rien d'autres à faire que de croire tout ce qu'il dit ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Pourquoi ? Il est gentil Wilkes ! Il m'a toujours aidé ! Sans lui, en première année, c'est bien simple, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la salle de potion et je serais arrivé en retard à mon premier cours. Mais heureusement qu'il était là, je peux te dire, il m'a sauvé ! Et quand les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor ont voulu me racketter mes pépitos l'année dernière...

**Evan Rosier** : Euh, je te coupe. L'année dernière ? T'étais en quatrième année.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Ben justement, faut se méfier des plus jeunes, ils sont d'autant plus féroces des fois !

**Evan Rosier** : Mais putain mais t'es vraiment une bille !

**Augustus Rookwood** : Comment ça ?

**Evan Rosier** : Tu me saoules ! Arrête de me parler.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Oh, je te dérange ? Tu as des devoirs à rendre peut-être ?

**Evan Rosier** : Ouais ouais c'est ça.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Bon ben... bonne journée, hein, Evan !

* * *

**Evan Rosier** : Quel casse-couilles Augustus.

**William Wilkes** : Ahahah, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'il harcèle !

**Evan Rosier** : Gnnn.

**William Wilkes** : Oui enfin fais gaffe parce que si tu ne lui réponds pas au moins une fois en moins de trois jours et qu'il t'envoie plein de messages après il vient te voir en vrai et il s'inquiète de savoir si tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas dépressif.

* * *

Rodolphus vient de publier sur son mur : _Vous n'auriez pas vu Bellatrix ?_

**Sirius Black** : Sûrement en train de baiser ton frère dans un placard.

Severus Rogue aime ça.

**Sirius Black** : Rogue, depuis quand tu likes mes commentaires ?

**Severus Rogue** : Mon doigt a glissé.

**Sirius Black** : C'est ça. Déjà que tu me suis dans les couloirs... Avoue, le désir te consume.

**Severus Rogue** : Plutôt mourir dans mon vomi.

**Sirius Black** : Prends ton temps.

* * *

Rodolphus vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Black : _T'es où ?_

**Sirius Black** : T'es où ! Mais t'es pas là, mais t'es où ? Pas là ! Mais t'es pas là, mais t'es où...

James Potter aime ça.

* * *

Alecto Carrow a aimé la page : « la nourriture, ma seule amie. »

Alecto Carrow a aimé la page : « je suis moche et personne ne veut de moi. »

Alecto Carrow a aimé la page : « mourir sans souffrir. »

William Wilkes vient de publier sur le mur d'Alecto Carrow : _T'es au courant que tout le monde voit les pages que tu likes ?_

* * *

Rodolphus vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix.

Bellatrix vient d'envoyer un poke à Darklord666.

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page « le saucisson, y'a que ça de bon. »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur son mur : _Pédé, je suis pédé, pédé comme un phoque ! _

300 personnes aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Albus, vous vous sentez bien ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Dire oui à la sodomie, c'est dire oui à la vie.

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Albus Dumbledore** : Méditez.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier dans le groupe privée « Mangemorts &amp; Cie » : _Mouahahahaha ! J'ai piraté le compte du vieux fou ! Le monde sera bientôt à nous ! _

Bellatrix Black, Barty Croupton Jr et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Bellatrix Black** : Vous êtes machiavélique mon Seigneur !

**Darklord666 **: Ahaha et maintenant je vais faire croire à tout le monde que c'est un gros scatophile !

**Bellatrix Black** : Un génie, vous êtes un génie !

**Evan Rosier **: Suceuse.

Lucius Malfoy et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy vient d'inviter 26 personnes à rejoindre son événement : « Combat clandestin. »

Lucius Malfoy vient de publier dans sa page événement : _Bonjour mes petits keums ! Mes parents partent une semaine pendant les vacances, alors si vous vous ennuyez, la cave sera ouverte et nos elfes pourront jouter à souhait. Les paris sont ouverts !_

Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Bellatrix Black** : 20 gallions sur mon elfe !

**Evan Rosier** : Je suis !

**William Wilkes** : 2 gallions.

**Evan Rosier** : Radin.

**Avery** : Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer les dépouilles ?

**William Wilkes** : Pourquoi faire ?

**Avery** : Ma mamie m'a donné une superbe recette de gratin. J'ai besoin de leurs intestins.

**Evan Rosier** : Taré.

**Avery** : Mais si, je vous jure ! Avec des groseilles confites, c'est délicieux !

* * *

William Wilkes vient de publier sur son mur : _J'ai une portée de chats, quelqu'un en veut un ?_

**Bellatrix Black** : Moi.

**William Wilkes** : Tu vas le noyer.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et alors ?

**William Wilkes** : Monstre ! Jamais je n'en laisserai un entre tes mains !

**Bellatrix Black** : Mouahahaha...

**Avery** : J'en veux bien un aussi steup !

**William Wilkes** : ... Tu ne comptes pas en faire ton repas, j'espère ?

**Avery** : Non pourquoi ?

**William Wilkes** : On ne sait jamais.

* * *

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Bellatrix Black** : Ça va, t'as fini de te branler ?

**Sirius Black** : Ahah !

James Potter vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

James Potter vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

James Potter vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

James Potter vient d'aimer une photo de Bellatrix Lestange.

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _BANDE DE PORCS._

Sirius Black et James Potter aiment ça.

* * *

Avery vient d'aimer la page : « le saucisson, y'a que ça de bon ».

Darklord666 aime ça.

**Darklord666** : Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir partager ma passion avec quelqu'un !

**Avery** : Si vous voulez, je vous invite chez moi demain pour une dégustation.

Darlord666 aime ça.

**Darklord666 **: J'apporterai la binouze !

* * *

Avery vient d'identifier Darklord666 sur sa nouvelle photo de profil : _Copains comme cochons !_

Darklord666 et Mulciber aiment ça.

* * *

**Evan Rosier** : T'as vu la dernière publication d'Avery ?

**Bellatrix Black** : oui.

**Evan Rosier** : T'es jalouse, hein ?

**Bellatrix Black** : LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

**Evan Rosier** : Ahah !

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Alors cousin, toujours puceau ?_

**Sirius Black** : Tout dépend de toi.

**Bellatrix Black** : …

**James Potter** : Lalala.

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Lily, tu m'éblouis ! Tu es si belle, tu m'ensorcelles ! _

**Lily Evans** : Quel poète.

**James Potter** : Tu as aimé ?

**Lily Evans** : Je t'avoue que je suis subjuguée.

**James Potter** : C'est vrai ?

**Lily Evans** : Non.

Sirius Black aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Dites-moi, mon petit Sirius, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Minerva vient de confisquer mon herbe euphorique. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A tout hasard, n'en auriez-vous pas un tout petit peu dans vos tiroirs ?

**Sirius Black** : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ça restera entre nous.

**Sirius Black** : Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je ferai tous vos devoirs de métamorphose si vous me fournissez pour le reste de l'année.

**Sirius Black** : ... ceux d'histoire de la magie compris ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Tout ! Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon petit !

* * *

**Narcissa Black** : Excuse-moi de te déranger Severus... : pourrais-je avoir tes notes sur le dernier cours de potion ?

**Severus Rogue** : Non.

**Narcissa Black** : Pourquoi ?

**Severus Rogue** : Tu n'avais qu'à les prendre au lieu de te reluquer dans le fond de ton chaudron.

* * *

Dumbledore vient d'inviter Darklord666 à aimer la page : « Je ne sais pas gérer ma colère. Que faire ? »

Darklord666 vient d'inviter Dumbledore à aimer la page : « Je suis vieux et j'aime faire chier le monde. Que faire ? ».

Dumbledore vient de publier sur le mur de Darklord666 : _Ce n'est pas très poli, mon petit. J'essaye seulement de vous aider._

**Darklord666** : Ta gueule vieux schnoque.

* * *

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

**Bellatrix Black** : Quoi ?

**Sirius Black** : Rien.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

**Bellatrix Black** : T'es content ?

**Sirius Black** : Non.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

**Sirius Black** : C'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot.

**Bellatrix Black** : Abruti.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Sirius Black.

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _TU NE L'EMPORTERAS JAMAIS !_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall vient de publier sur le mur de James Potter : _Je vous ai vu jeter un maléfice sur un Serpentard. Vous me ferez le plaisir de bien vouloir vous joindre à votre ami Sirius Black pour sa retenue quotidienne._

Sirius Black et Lily Evans aime ça.

**Sirius Black** : Youhou !

**James Potter** : C'EST DU HARCÈLEMENT VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

* * *

Rodolphus vient de partager un lien sur le mur de Bellatrix Lestrange : « Apprendre à dire je t'aime. »

Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

Lily Evans a été identifiée dans la publication de Rodolphus Lestrange par James Potter.

Darklord666 a été identifié dans la publication de Rodolphus Lestrange par Albus Dumbledore.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et voilà, maintenant tous les bouseux du coin se ramènent sur mon mur. T'as fini tes conneries ?

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur son mur : _Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un tas de miettes, et elle les a mangées._

Rodolphus Lestrange aime ça.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Solidarité.

James Potter aime ça.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Rodolphus Lestrange : _C'est mon meilleur ami. A MOI. _

Bellatrix Black aime ça.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de participer au sondage : « pour ou contre les ballades à dos de tortues géantes ?»

Darklord666 aime ça.

**Darklord666** : C'est une question très intéressante !

* * *

Sirius Black vient de créer la page : « Soutien à James Potter dans sa conquête de Lily Evans. »

James Potter, Peter Petigrew et 78 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Lily Evans** : Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

**Sirius Black** : C'est mon meilleur ami donc ce qui regarde mon meilleur ami me regarde aussi.

**Lily Evans** : N'importe quoi.

**Sirius Black** : Tu me remercieras plus tard quand vous ne trouverez pas de nourrice pour votre enfant et que tonton Sirius sera là, prêt à se sacrifier pour s'en occuper les soirs où vous voudrez vous échapper de votre rôle de parents et baiser comme des bêtes en chaleur.

**Lily Evans** : …

**Sirius Black** : Ah ! Je t'ai coupé le sifflet hein !

* * *

**James Potter** : J'ai cru voir dans la salle commune que tu communiquais avec Lily.

**Sirius Black** : J'avais compris en te voyant tordre le cou pour essayer de lire la conversation.

**James Potter** : Tu lui disais quoi ?

**Sirius Black** : Ah ah !

**James Potter** : Sérieusement ?

**Sirius Black** : Je ne sais plus.

**James Potter** : Arrête ton charre et dis-moi.

**Sirius Black** : Mais c'est que tu serais jaloux...

**James Potter** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Si.

**James Potter** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Si.

**James Potter** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : T'as le visage tout rouge et les sourcils froncés. Je te vois pendant que t'écris. On dirait ma mère quand elle est constipée.

**James Potter** : OUI BEN HEIN T'INQUIÈTE PAS QUE J'ESPÈRE QUE T'ESSAIES PAS DE SÉDUIRE LILY PARCE QUE BON HEIN VOILA QUOI.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Et avec moi, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? _

**Lily Evans** : ?

**James Potter** : TRAÎTRE !

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily James : _Ne l'écoute pas, il va te briser le cœur !_

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Je suis un meilleur parti._

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Mais moi je t'aime plus !_

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Moi je sais me peigner._

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ME PEIGNER, MERDE A LA FIN._

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Et je ne suis pas bipolaire._

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _ET MOI JE FLIRTE PAS AVEC MA COUSINE !_

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _MAIS ELLE A RIEN A FAIRE LA DEDANS !_

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _AH AH ! ÇA T'APPRENDRA, VILAIN !_

Lily Evans vient de publier sur son mur : ARRÊTEZ DE POLLUER MON MUR BANDE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉS !

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur son mur : _Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné._

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius, sors des toilettes.

**Sirius Black** : Non.

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius, ne fais pas l'enfant.

**Sirius Black** : Laissez-moi tranquille.

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius, James a dit qu'il était désolé !

**Sirius Black** : Je m'en fiche.

**Bellatrix Black** : Tapette.

Severus Rogue aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Dites-moi mon petit, est-ce que par hasard vous n'auriez pas, dans vos tiroirs, quelque chose de plus fort que ce que vous m'avez donné l'autre jour ?

**Sirius Black** : Euh... vous êtes sérieux ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui. De la cocaïne, par exemple ?

**Sirius Black** : ...

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de participer au sondage : « pour ou contre le viol des Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Thorfinn Rowle aime ça.

**Thorfinn Rowle** : Là on te reconnaît.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood vient d'inviter 16 personnes à son événement : « Soirée d'anniversaire. »

Augustus Rookwood vient de publier sur la page de son événement : _Coucou les copains ! C'est bientôt mon anniversaire alors pour fêter ça je vous invite tous à venir manger chez moi samedi prochain ! Il y aura du gâteau au chocolat !_

16 personnes ont vu ça.

**William Wilkes** : Ma grand mère est morte, désolé.

**Evan Rosier** : La mienne aussi.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Pareil.

**Narcissa Black** : Idem.

**Bellatrix Black** : Moi j'ai juste pas envie de venir.

15 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Severus Rogue vient de publier sur son mur : _Quelqu'un a vu mon slip porte-bonheur ?_

James Potter et Sirius Black aiment ça.

**Lily Evans** : Black, Potter, vous en avez pas marre de pirater les comptes des autres ?

**Sirius Black** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

* * *

**Alecto Carrow** : Dis-donc Wilkes, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

**William Wilkes** : N

**Alecto Carrow** : ?

**William Wilkes** : Attends la suite... OOOOON. NON. NON NON NON NON NON NON.

* * *

Amycus Carrow vient d'aimer la page : "Casser la gueule aux gens qui font du mal à ma sœur."

William Wilkes vient de publier sur le mur d'Alecto Carrow : _AHAH JE BLAGUAIS POISSON D'AVRIL ALECTO !_

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : JE T'AIME.

_Vu par Bellatrix._

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : ?

* * *

Dumbledore vient de publier sur son mur : _Distribution de sucettes ! Venez nombreux ce soir les enfants ! Il y en aura pour tous les goûts !_

James Potter aime ça.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur son mur : _Les examens approchent et vous n'en pouvez déjà plus de réviser ? Sirius a la solution._

Peter Petigrew aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'espère que vous ne comptez pas faire un recel des corrigés.

**Sirius Black** : En voilà une accusation.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, mais quand on veut tricher proprement, mon petit bonhomme, on ne le fait pas sous mon nez.

**Sirius Black** : Pas ma faute s'il est énorme.

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Sirius Black** : Euh, on est d'accord que je ne vous ai pas insultée dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, n'est-ce pas ? On est sur un réseau social ! Vous n'avez pas à m'épier ni à m'empêcher de m'exprimer.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Retenue, ce soir, cinquième étage, 20h.

**Sirius Black** : MAIS JE CHERCHAIS MÊME PAS A FAIRE UN MAUVAIS COUP POUR UNE FOIS !

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'anticipe.

Lily Evans aime ça.

* * *

James Potter vient de changer sa photo de couverture.

140 personnes aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Potter, Black, il est interdit de se promener tout nu au sein de l'établissement.

Lily Evans aime ça.

**James Potter** : Vous n'avez pas de preuve. Ce sont juste deux paires de fesses.

Dumbledore aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'étais là quand vous avez pris la pause au milieu du couloir.

**James Potter** : Quoi ? Mais vous étiez où ?!

**Minerva McGonagall** : Cachée derrière une statut. Je n'allais tout de même pas vous interrompre alors que vous étiez dans le plus simple appareil.

**James Potter** : Oui c'est ce qu'on dit.

**Sirius Black** : Cochonne*.

Albus Dumbledore aime ça.

Sirius Black a modifié son commentaire : Voyeuriste*.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'ai accès à vos modifications, vous savez ?

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Dumbledore n'arrête pas de me liker.

**James Potter** : Moi aussi.

**Sirius Black** : ...

**James Potter** : T'imagines si on faisait nos détentions avec lui ?

**Sirius Black** : Il tenterait sûrement de nous mêler à ses pratiques sexuelles déviantes.

**James Potter** : Tu penses que McGonagall est de mèche ?

**Sirius Black** : Probablement. Déjà qu'elle ne s'est pas privée de nous mâter le derrière...

**James Potter** : ...

**Sirius Black** : ...

**James Potter** : J'ai peur, Sirius.

* * *

Severus Rogue a aimé la page : « J'ai pas d'ami et j'aime pas les curly, comment m'en sortir ? ».

Evan Rosier a publié sur le mur de Severus Rogue : _Va te branler mec._

* * *

**Evan Rosier** : Bon alors Rogue, t'as de la chance, j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon poulain.

**Severus Rogue** : ?

**Evan Rosier** : J'aime à me considérer comme une sorte de modèle pour les personnes de mon entourage. Et qu'est-ce qu'un modèle Severus si ce n'est un exemple à suivre ? Tu me suis ?

**Severus Rogue** : Vaguement.

**Evan Rosier** : Oui ça, je le vois bien que tu me suis vaguement ! Même pas du tout, oui, clairement. Parce que si tu me suivais, t'aurais pas cette allure de coton tige et t'aurais pas non plus l'air de te laver dans ton urine ! Alors maintenant, c'est fini cette vie de débauche ! Fini ! Tu vas me couper cette vilaine touffe dégueulasse qui rallonge inutilement ton visage et me faire une petite séance d'UV. C'est quoi ton problème ? Moi aussi j'ai peur d'attraper le cancer mais ça m'empêche pas de m'exposer au Soleil ! Alors tu vas me changer tout ça et te faire toute propre toute belle pour samedi prochain parce que j'ai parié avec Wilkes que j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de toi ET QUE JE VAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS ME BATTRE INUTILEMENT POUR UNE CAUSE PERDUE COMME LA TIENNE.

* * *

Severus Rogue a changé sa photo de profil.

William Wilkes aime ça.

**William Wilkes** : Ah ah ! On dirait un œuf à la coque.

James Potter et Sirius Black aiment ça.

* * *

**Darklord666** : Dites-moi, Rogue... vous qui semblez expert en alchimie, est-ce que par hasard ça ne vous tenterait pas de produire de la cristal meth ?

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Darklord666** : Nous partagerons les bénéfices, bien entendu.

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Darklord666** : C'est qu'une guerre, ça se finance mon petit bonhomme ! Et de quoi les gens ont-ils besoin en ce moment si ce n'est un peu de bonheur ?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page : « se promener à oualp quand on est tout seul chez soi. »

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je vous ferai remarquer qu'en tant que directeur vous devriez peut-être faire plus attention aux pages que vous aimez.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Lalalala.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le groupe « Réunion de mangemorts » : _Ahahah ! Ils ne se doutent de rien !_

26 personnes aiment ça.

**Darklord666** : Severus Rogue je ne crois pas que tu aies aimé ma publication, mon plan te déplairait-il ?

**Severus Rogue** : Non non, il est parfait ! Parfait parfait !

**Darklord666** : Je préfère.

* * *

William Wilkes vient de publier sur son mur : _QUI A VOMI SUR MON MATELAS ? _

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Sérieusement ! Dénoncez-vous !

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Y'en a marre de tout nettoyer derrière ! Je vous préviens que c'est la dernière fois qu'on fait une soirée dans le dortoir !

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Je sais que je suis un peu maniaque sur les bords mais quand même.

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Wilkes aime faire la vaisselle.

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Wilkes aime passer des coups d'éponge.

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Wilkes aime balayer le parterre.

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Wilkes ceci, Wilkes cela.

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : OUAIS BAH C'EST VRAI QUE J'AIME LA PROPRETÉ ET ALORS ?

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : Y'EN A MARRE DE CE MANQUE DE CONSIDÉRATION !

15 personnes aiment ça.

**William Wilkes** : ET ARRÊTEZ DE LIKER MES COMMENTAIRES BANDE DE CONS !

15 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Black : _Hé Mad'moiselle ! Ton prénom ce serait pas biscotte ? Parce que t'es vraiment craquante !_

Sirius Black aime ça.

**Bellatrix Black** : …

**Lucius Malfoy** : Mon dieu.

* * *

**Bellatrix Black** : J'en peux plus de ce gros lourdaud !

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Tu parles d'Avery ?

**Bellatrix Black** : ... Ah non, pas encore !

**Rodolphus** **Lestrange** : ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Me suis trompée de conversation.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Mais tu parlais de qui alors ? Y'a quelqu'un qui t'embête ? Je lui démonte sa tête !

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Black : _C'est vrai que ça te va bien, biscotte, comme prénom._

**Bellatrix Black** : Je vais tous vous brûler.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, votre avis est toujours important ! Bon, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire ni même de reviewer chaque chapitre mais c'est quand même plus cool quoi. Et puis je ne mords pas, je suis quelqu'un de très sympathique, j'ai beaucoup d'amis noirs ...

Là-dessus, bisous à vous les petits gars ! Prenez bien soin de vos tulipes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy vient d'actualiser sa photo de profil.

Lucius Malfoy vient d'ajouter une description à sa photo de profil : _Enfin rentré du ski. Admirez mon bronzage les pouilleux !_

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

**Bellatrix Black** : On dirait que tu t'es fait agresser par une bouse.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Mieux vaut ça qu'avoir une tête de cul comme la tienne.

**Bellatrix Black** : Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : J'insinue que t'es aussi blanche et violacée que le postérieur de Rogue alors ton avis sur mon bronzage tu peux te le carrer profond dans l'hymen.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Son hymen t'emmerde.

**Bellatrix Black** : Je peux me défendre toute seule, merci. Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'en sais que le postérieur de Rogue est blanc et violacé ?

**Sirius Black** : C'est sûrement à cause des douches.

**James Potter** : Vu que Rogue est maladroit, il doit souvent faire tomber son savon par terre.

**Sirius Black** : Du coup il doit aussi se pencher pour le ramasser.

**James Potter** : Et alors là, vous savez ce qu'on dit !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Tout cul tendu, mérite son dû ?

**Severus Rogue** : ARRÊTEZ DE ME FAIRE CHIER !

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Tu sais Bella, que tu sois blanche, jaune, noire ou orange... je te trouverai toujours aussi belle.

**Bellatrix Black** : Tu peux être de toutes les couleurs que tu veux mais je te trouverai toujours aussi con.

* * *

**Evan Rosier** : Bon, laisse tomber la cure de Soleil, la dernière fois tu pelais tellement que je savais où t'étais juste en suivant les petits morceaux de peau que tu semais derrière toi. Alors on va maintenant se concentrer sur ton potentiel séduction.

**Severus Rogue** : Ou alors sur rien du tout. Je t'ai rien demandé.

**Evan Rosier** : Parce que t'es trop timide.

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Evan Rosier** : Alors, que je t'explique. Parfois quand on est moche, y'a rien à faire, on est moche, c'est tout, point. Tu me suis ?

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Evan Rosier** : Heureusement pour les malheureux comme toi, il est tout à fait possible de charmer une fille par son intellect et par son humour. Parce que femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ?

**Evan Rosier** : Le problème avec toi, c'est que t'as pas l'air d'en avoir, de l'humour. Alors on va travailler ça un peu jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes un niveau correct. Pour ça, tu vas t'exercer sur Alecto.

**Severus Rogue** : J'ai pas envie de draguer Alecto.

**Evan Rosier** : Ben écoute mon petit Rogue, quand on a une gueule comme la tienne, on fait avec ce qu'on peut ! On reste pas à rêvasser sur l'inaccessible parce qu'alors on sait tous comment ça se termine : oui oui, on rentre dans un état de marasme, on se laisse dépérir, les mains vides avec rien d'autre pour s'occuper que sa bite, et voilà ! Bonjour tristesse, bonjour l'ennui, bonjour le célibat à vie.

**Evan Rosier** : Je vais te dire, moi. Être exigeant c'est bien, mais quand on est puceau, y'a pas de petit profit.

**Evan Rosier** : Un cul est un cul. Une chatte est une chatte.

**Evan Rosier** : Et ta bite, tu crois qu'elle est difficile, elle ? Non ! Tu vois, ta bite, elle s'en fout, elle s'en fout des normes sociales, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est voir du pays. Rencontrer du monde, découvrir une nouvelle culture. Seinen Horizont erweitern ! Disait d'ailleurs mon grand père, il était allemand hein, ça veut dire élargir ses horizons, sorte de crédo qu'on peut donc en quelque sorte appliquer à la sodomie. Donc oui, ta bite, elle ne demande qu'à parcourir le monde. Et alors euh... Tu l'écoutes des fois ?

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Evan Rosier** : Parce que quand on est un homme, c'est important d'écouter sa bite. Elle n'est pas juste une partie de ton corps. C'est ton outil de travail, ta meilleure ami, ta partenaire de crime. Si tu veux que ça fonctionne bien entre vous, il faut qu'il y ait une certaine confiance, une certaine complicité. Pour ça, pas trente-six solutions. Il faut que tu répondes à ses besoins.

**Evan Rosier** : Euh... on va s'arrêter là. J'ai trop parlé de ta bite et j'ai certainement pas envie de rêver d'elle ce soir.

**Evan Rosier** : Médite sur ce que je viens de te dire.

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient d'aimer la page : "Si tu sais pas quoi faire de ton bébé, fous-le dans le congélateur."

**Sirius Black** : ... t'es complètement siphonnée.

Bellatrix Black vient d'aimer la page : "Si t'as pas de congélateur et que tu sais toujours pas quoi faire de ton bébé, mets-le sur le grill et invite tes amis à faire un barbecue."

Sirius Black vient de créer la page : "Si toi aussi tu penses que Druella Black aurait dû avorter."

James Potter, Lily Evans et 250 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**James Potter** : Je dis pas à Rodolphus que tu te tapes Bellatrix mais en échange je veux que tu fasses semblant d'agresser Lily Evans dans un couloir pour que j'accoure comme un héros pour la sauver. Bien sûr, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne finisses pas trop défiguré.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : Tu crois vraiment que je vais marcher ?

**James Potter** : Je ne te laisse pas trop le choix.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : Ah bon ? Parce que je me demandais justement comment réagirait Evans si elle venait à apprendre ton plan.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

**James Potter** : Bonne soirée !

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Crucio._

**Sirius Black** : Bien tenté. Mais on reste sur un réseau social.

**Bellatrix Black** : Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

**Sirius Black** : A part ta dignité ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Sale microbe.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Juste histoire de mettre les choses au clair, Evans. Puisqu'un jour tu vas sûrement succomber à James.

**Sirius Black** : (Et alors là, qui sera aux côtés du vieux Patmol pour l'occuper les soirs de disette ? Hein ? Rien, personne ! Voilà comment je serai congédié après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services !)

**Lily Evans** : Viens-en au fait.

**Sirius Black** : Je veux James le jeudi, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche, les vacances et les jours fériés.

**Lily Evans** : Si ce n'est que ça. Je te le laisse également volontiers le lundi, le mardi et le mercredi.

**Sirius Black** : Croix de bois, croix de fer ?

**Lily Evans** : Si je mens, je me laisse embrasser par Mulciber.

**Sirius Black** : Vendu.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page : "Je suis un ninja et tout le monde l'ignore".

**Darklord666** : Encore trente ans et vous pourrez peut-être participer à Secret Story.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood vient de publier sur son mur : _Si quelqu'un est au ciel et qu'il te manque, mets ça sur ton mur._

**Evan Rosier** : Ça va, c'était juste ta grand-mère, tu vas arrêter de nous les briser avec ça ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Je l'aimais beaucoup moi ! Je suis très affecté !

**William Wilkes** : Elle te donnait beaucoup d'argent de poche ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Euh non...

**William Wilkes** : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu t'en branles !

**Augustus Rookwood** : Elle me donnait beaucoup d'amour.

**Evans Rosier** : Et en plus de ça, t'es gérontophile. Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Tu veux pas aller baiser son cadavre, tant que t'y es ?!

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient d'aimer la page "Elle répondait au nom de Bella et j'aimerais devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit".

**William Wilkes** : C'est le souhait le plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu.

**William Wilkes** : Bon, ça pourrait être pire. T'aurais pu vouloir être ses chiottes.

**William Wilkes** : Bonjour l'ambiance quand elle aurait eu ses règles !

Evan Rosier et Sirius Black aiment ça.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de publier sur son mur :

_Dans 5 ans qui sera ... ? (écrit suivi de la première lettre du mot, choisis la 1ère personne qui apparaît)_

_Enceinte : Bellatrix Black_  
_Marié(e) : Rodolphus Lestrange_  
_Dealer : Severus Rogue_  
_Femme au foyer : Lucius Malfoy_  
_Strip-teaser(euse): Avery_  
_SDF : Darklord666_  
_Mort : James Potter_  
_Sadomasochiste : Minerva McGonagall_  
_Alcoolique : Albus Dumbledore_  
_En prison : Sirius Black_

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est de la merde, ton truc.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Oh, moi je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat.

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est ça, tu vas te marier avec ma main dans ta gueule.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Toujours mieux que rien.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : (Je me contenterais même d'un pied, ou d'un doigt, s'il le fallait !)

James Potter aime ça.

**James Potter** : (Comme je te comprends, mec)

Rodolphus Lestrange aime ça.

**Bellatrix Black** : Je ne vous donnerai rien. Pas un seul organe. Et de toute façon, on sait bien que c'est du pipeau. Jamais ça n'arrivera.

**Bellatrix Black** : A part peut-être pour Potter.

**James Potter** : C'est une menace ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Oui, non, peut-être. Un con comme toi, ça court pas les rues bien longtemps.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** : Dites-moi, Filius, savez-vous déjà ce que vous ferez lors de nos vacances d'été ?

**Filius Flitwick** : J'ai prévu d'aller à un concert de Célestina Moldubec.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Oh. Vous devriez emmener Hagrid avec vous.

**Filius Flitwick** : ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Il pourra vous porter sur ses épaules et ça vous évitera de vous laisser piétiner par la foule.

**Filius Flitwick** : Ahahah. Très drôle.

* * *

Mulciber vient de publier sur le mur de Mary MacDonald : Bouh.

Evan Rosier et William Wilkes aiment ça.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Black : /Smiley cœur/

(NDA : Oui ben du coup comme c'est pas faisable sur ff je vous laisse imaginer qu'il lui envoie un smiley cœur)

(NDA : Je me débrouille comme je peux HEIN)

**Bellatrix Black** : J'espère que ce n'est pas ton cœur.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Si. Je te l'offre.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et moi je m'en vais te le piétiner.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : /smiley résigné/

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Mieux vaut ça que ton indifférence !

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Quand je te regarde beurrer tes tartines, je voudrais que tu sois le petit morceau de pain grillé sur lequel étaler ma confiture._

**Lily Evans** : MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

**James Potter** : C'EST PAS MOI C'EST SIRIUS ! JE TE JURE !

**Lily Evans** : Tu me dégoûtes !

**James Potter** : Mais je te jure Lily ! Je te jure ! Jamais je t'aurais dit quelque chose comme ça !

**James Potter** : Lily !

**James Potter** : Putain Sirius ! Tu fais chier !

Sirius Black aime ça.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le mur du groupe "Rap Contenders" :

_Dumby, t'es plus qu'un débris, moi je suis jeune et beau, je fais la une des journaux._

Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je suis peut-être un débris, mais j'ai des poils dans le slip, toi la seule chose que t'as... C'est des boutons sur la bite.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Minerva McGonagall et 73 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Darklord666** : Ca rime pas ! Espèce de vieux... patapouf.

**Darklord666** : Toc, dans ton froc.

* * *

**Darklord666** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdu tous mes moyens.

**Darklord666** : Peut-être que je suis dépassé ?

**Avery** : Non, c'est parce que vous êtes surmené. Avec toutes vos nouvelles activités, il faut vous reposer.

**Darklord666** : Mais si je perds encore mes moyens comme ça ?

**Darklord666** : Tout le monde va me lâcher, on ne va plus vouloir me suivre !

**Avery** : Mais non, moi je serai toujours là pour vous. On se mangera des petites tranches de saucisson.

**Darklord666** : Mais le saucisson, ça fait pas tout dans la vie !

**Darklord666** : Vous croyez que c'est en mangeant du saucisson que je vais dominer le monde ?

**Darklord666** : Ça y est, je la sens, la dépression me guette.

* * *

**Lily Evans** : Black. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement le fait d'être en binôme avec moi pour ce devoir de botanique.

**Sirius Black** : Et ?

**Lily Evans** : Et je te rassure, moi non plus.

**Sirius Black** : Mais ?

**Lily Evans** : Mais il nous reste à peine une semaine pour le rendre.

**Lily Evans** : Alors ce serait bien que tu te magnes le cul et que tu me rejoignes à la bibliothèque.

**Sirius Black** : A la bibliothèque ?

**Sirius Black** : A la bibliothèque ?

**Lily Evans** : Oui.

**Sirius Black** : Ahahaha !

**Sirius Black** : Mais ma pauvre Evans, t'as vu la vierge ?

**Sirius Black** : Jamais ! Jamais j'irai moisir dans ce lieux glauque et mal fréquenté !

**Sirius Black** : Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de faire croire à tout le monde qu'on est naturellement doué ?

**Sirius Black** : J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi.

**Sirius Black** : C'est pas demain la veille qu'on me verra le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

**Sirius Black** : Du moins en public.

**Lily Evan** : JE M'EN FOUS.

**Sirius Black** : Tu peux pas me forcer.

**Lily Evans** : TU VIENS OU JE TE SCALPE DANS LA NUIT.

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Moi je veux bien remplacer Sirius et venir t'aider à la bibliothèque, Lily-Jolie !_

**Lily Evans** : Moi je voudrais bien que tu chutes dans les escaliers et que tu t'écrases sur le carrelage.

**Lily Evans** : Comme quoi on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

**Sirius Black** : ... C'est bon, j'arrive. Mais si on pose des questions, c'est quelqu'un qui me ressemble.

* * *

**William Wilkes** : J'ai enfin terminé mon algorithme.

**Evan Rosier** : Quel algorithme ?

**William Wilkes** : Celui que je faisais quand je m'ennuyais en arithmancie. Tu sais, pour classer les filles de l'école selon leur degré de beauté et de disponibilité. Tu veux qu'on le teste ?

**Evan Rosier** : Vas-y, tape McGo.

**William Wilkes** : Héhé !

**William Wilkes** : ...

**William Wilkes** : Il me met 9,3.

**Evan Rosier** : 0 étant l'absolu vers lequel on tend ?

**William Wilkes** : Non, c'est 10, et plus tu te rapproches de 10, plus ça veut dire que le ratio est bon et que la nana est bonne et disponible.

**Evan Rosier** : En gros, là, selon ton algorithme, il faudrait pécho McGo ?

**William Wilkes** : ... Je vais refaire mes calculs.

**Evan Rosier** : Tu ferais mieux, en effet.

* * *

**Darklord666** : Alors, Rogue, elle avance cette cristal meth ?

**Severus Rogue** : Je n'ai pas le temps d'y travailler. Je dois réviser mes BUSEs.

**Darklord666** : Mais qui révise ses BUSES ? Qui ? Croyez-moi, c'est pas avec des BUSEs qu'on réussit sa vie. Vous croyez que je suis devenu Mage Noir parce que mes notes me le permettaient ?

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Darklord666** : Non ! Soi-disant, c'est important pour notre carrière... mais non, Rogue, non. Ce sont des mensonges !

**Darklord666** : Aujourd'hui, si on veut réussir sa vie, il faut vivre avec son temps. Il faut innover, prendre des initiatives, et dans ces temps de guerre et de misère, qu'est-ce qu'ils recherchent les gens ?

**Severus Rogue** : La sécurité ?

**Darklord666** : Non ! Du bonheur ! Ils veulent du bonheur ! Parce que qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout d'être en sécurité, si on est malheureux... Et alors dites-moi Rogue, ce bonheur, comment ils peuvent se le procurer ?

**Darklord666** : Je vous l'ai dit l'autre jour : en achetant notre cristal meth.

**Darklord666** : Alors vous me jetez ces grimoires et vous vous concentrez sur notre affaire.

**Darklord666** : Je me chargerai de la redistribution.

* * *

Alecto Carrow vient de publier sur son mur : _Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ?_

**Evan Rosier** : Rogue.

**Severus Rogue** : Quoi ?!

**Evan Rosier **: Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, Rogue. Seinen Horizont erweitern ! Seinen Horizont erweitern !

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Alecto Carrow** : Oui enfin... Je suis désolée mais moi je préférerais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue...

**Evan Rosier** : Ah bah après, si vous faites tous les difficiles, moi je peux plus rien pour vous, hein. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, tout simplement.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de poster sur le mur de James Potter : Alors, ça biche ?

Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew et James Potter aiment ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je m'ennuie.

**Sirius Black** : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vous n'auriez pas dix minutes à perdre pour vous ennuyer avec moi ?

**Sirius Black** : Tant que ça reste dans le domaine du pur et de l'innocent.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Dans ce cas, nous allons jouer à "Devine qui t'es" ! Je pense à quelque chose ou quelqu'un et vous devez deviner ce que vous êtes. C'est bon, trouvé. Vous pouvez commencer.

**Sirius Black** : Bon et bien... Je suis une personne ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Donc je suis un objet ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui.

**Sirius Black** : Je suis un objet avec une utilité spéciale ?

**Albus Dumbledore **: Oui.

**Sirius Black** : Un objet de grande taille ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Un objet dans lequel on peut cacher des choses ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Un objet qui sert à faire des amours ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Un objet qui sert à manger ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Un objet que vous utilisez souvent ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui.

**Sirius Black** : Un objet qui sert à s'instruire ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : S'instruire, je ne sais pas, mais il m'aide dans mes réflexions.

**Sirius Black** : C'est votre pensine ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Bon alors... Je suis un objet magique ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : On peut attaquer des gens avec moi ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Éventuellement.

**Sirius Black** : Je suis facilement transportable ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui.

**Sirius Black** : Vous m'emmèneriez à la plage ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : En cours, alors ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Encore moins.

**Sirius Black** : C'est un objet que vous préférez utiliser en privé ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui.

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : James pense que c'est votre pot de vaseline.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ce n'est pas ça.

**Sirius Black** : Votre godemichet ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non plus.

**Sirius Black** : Oui mais pour être sûr, je ne suis pas un objet sexuel hein ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Bon alors... quelque chose que vous préférez utiliser tout seul...

**Sirius Black** : Votre pot de chambre ?

* * *

Minerva McGonagall vient de publier sur le mur d'Albus Dumbledore : _A l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de distraire mes élèves lorsqu'ils sont en cours avec moi. Merci d'avance._

Sirius Black, James Potter et Lily Evans aiment ça.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de partager un lien sur son mur : "Qui étiez-vous dans une vie antérieure ?"

**Bellatrix Black** : Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as rien d'autres à foutre de ta vie que te poser des questions débiles ?

**Antonin Dolohov** : Tu préférerais que je me branle sur des photos de toi ?

**Sirius Black** : Ah non, ça c'est mon passe temps à moi.

**James Potter** : Ouais, trouve-toi s'en un autre.

**Sirius Black** : Copieur.

**James Potter** : Saltimbanque.

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

**Darklord666** : J'étais Jésus, j'étais Jésus !

* * *

Severus Rogue vient d'aimer la page : "Mon secret pour paraître plus intelligent ? Traîner avec des glands."

**Lucius Malfoy** : Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

**William Wilkes** : Ouais, pour Augustus, passe encore, mais j'aimerais une explication.

**Evan Rosier** : Quand je pense que j'ai tout fait pour toi ! Tout !

**William Wilkes** : Ingrat.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de participer au test "Quel serait votre animagus" et a obtenu le résultat suivant "L'ours".

**Evan Rosier** : J'ai eu le scorpion.

**Bellatrix Black** : Ça s'écrase facilement un scorpion.

**Evan Rosier** : On verra si tu rigoleras toujours autant quand j'en aurais mis pleins dans tes draps.

**Evan Rosier** : Et toi, t'es tombée sur quoi, qu'on rigole ?

**Evan Rosier** : La chèvre ?

**Evan Rosier** : Le dindon ?

**Evan Rosier** : Non je sais. L'asticot !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall vient de publier sur le mur de Poudlard : _Je rappelle à tous les élèves que depuis le suicide de votre camarade Barry Colirelli, une cellule de soutien à été mise en place près de l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh. Vous êtes tous encouragés à aller visiter la psychomage qui s'y est établie._

**Bellatrix Black** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait la voir. Pour un coup qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe a une bonne idée et que la tour d'Astronomie sert à quelque chose.

**Bellatrix Black** : Sautez ! Sautez tous ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, on se fera un plaisir de vous regarder !

Lucius Malfoy aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous, vous êtes doublement encouragée.

**Bellatrix Black** : A sauter ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Non, à aller consulter.

**Sirius Black** : A sauter aussi, remarquez.

**Bellatrix Black** : Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais consulter une vieille radasse pour des problèmes que je n'ai pas.

**Sirius Black** : Euh... vu la façon dont tu m'agresses à chaque fois que je te parle, on dirait bien que t'as un problème avec moi.

**James Potter** : Ça pourrait suggérer un certain intérêt d'ordre sexuel.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et c'est de l'intérêt sexuel que t'as pour Rogue, quand tu l'insultes ?

**James Potter** : Ça n'a strictement rien à voir.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et bien alors ? Tes suggestions tu te les fourres dans le fion !

**Bellatrix Black** : T'en as pas marre de voir du cul partout à chaque fois que je parle à Sirius ?

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est mon cousin, mon cousin !

**Bellatrix Black** : EST-CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE, MOI, SI TU BAISES TA MÈRE ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Non ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille et va consulter toi-même, sale dégénéré !

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Bellatrix Black** : Et toi, arrête de l'encourager !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur son mur : _La chouette, la chouette, la chouette... ça fait lever les yeux ! La femme, la femme, la femme... ça fait lever la queue !_

**Minerva McGonagall** : ALBUS !

**Darklord666** : Hinhinhinhin...

* * *

**Peter Petigrew** : Les gars, vous pensez que c'est possible de tomber amoureux sous sa forme animagus ?

**James Potter** : Tu veux dire, d'un autre animal ?

**Peter Petigrew** : Oui.

**James Potter** : Comme un rat sur lequel t'aurais flashé au détour d'un couloir ?

**Peter Petigrew** : Euh...

**Sirius Black** : Moi, ça me rappelle la fois où je me promenais en Patmol dans Prés-au-Lard et où un labrador s'est mis à me renifler le derrière et à me donner des coups de langue.

**James Potter** : Ahah !

**Peter Petigrew** : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

**Sirius Black** : Ben c'était une chienne et elle était plutôt sympathique alors... Bon, voilà, hein, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Mais !

**James Potter** : Mais c'est dégueulasse !

**Sirius Black** : Ben quoi, ça t'est jamais arrivé, en tombant sur une biche ?

**James Potter** : Non ! Je me tape pas des animaux !

**Sirius Black** : Moi non plus. Mais là on parle de ta forme animagus.

**Sirius Black** : Et puis bon, quand t'as envie de tirer un coup facile, au moins avec un labrador... tu te prends pas la tête.

**Sirius Black** : Puis c'est pas non plus comme si t'avais à te soucier des protections et de la pension alimentaire.

**James Potter** : Et ben vas-y, fais-nous la promotion de la zoophilie tant que t'y es.

**Sirius Black** : Ahah, c'est bon, calme-toi, je déconnais.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Tu t'es pas tapé de labrador ?

**Sirius Black** : Non.

**James Potter** : Tu dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?

**Sirius Black** : Non.

**James Potter** : ...

**Sirius Black** : Mais t'admettras que rien que d'en parler, ça soulève le débat.

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Black : _Caniche, labrador ou Rottweiler ?_

**Bellatrix Black** : Je te demande, moi, si t'as plus l'air d'un phoque ou d'une otarie ?

* * *

**Marlène McKinnon** : Je viens d'avoir une idée. Pour toi et Potter. Tu devrais rouler une pelle à Sirius juste sous ses yeux. Comme ça, il sera bien dégoûté.

**Lily Evans** : T'es tordue.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Avoue que c'est pas con !

**Lily Evans** : Je vais pas les embrouiller entre eux, ce serait cruel.

**Marlène McKinnon** : ET C'ÉTAIT PAS CRUEL, PEUT-ÊTRE, DE VIDER MON PAQUET DE CHOCOGRENOUILLES SANS MA PERMISSION ?

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de participer au sondage : "Slip ou caleçon ?"

Darklord666 aime ça.

**Darklord666** : Moi je ne mets ni l'un ni l'autre. Comme ça, la question est réglée.

**Minerva McGonagall** : C'est répugnant.

**Darklord666** : Oui ben... c'est pas un chat qui se lèche le derrière qui va m'apprendre les règles d'hygiène.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : MINERVA ! MINERVA C'EST LA CATASTROPHE !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je vous écoute, Albus.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Il y a un trou dans ma chaussette.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me déranger à deux heures du matin.

**Albus Dumbledore** : C'est que c'est ma chaussette porte bonheur.

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Cette même chaussette que je portais lorsque j'ai défait Grindelwald.

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Quelque chose se prépare, mon amie.

**Albus Dumbloedore** : J'en mettrai mon pain à couper !


	3. Chapter 3

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page : "Être tellement beau que les gens vous évitent".

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page : "Être trop beau, qualité ou défaut ?"

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page : "Comment s'enlaidir pour paraître normal ?"

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Bonjour professeur !

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Sirius Black** : Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Sirius Black** : Et oui, gagné, c'est bien la St Valentin !

**Sirius Black** : C'est donc avec un réel plaisir que je vous propose de m'accompagner demain à Près-au-Lard !

**Sirius Black** : Nous passerons l'après-midi chez Mrs Pieddodu et j'ose espérer que vous aurez enfin l'amabilité de me retourner mes sentiments.

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Sirius Black** : Ne soyez pas timide et faites-vous belle !

**Sirius Black** : Je vous attendrai le cœur chaud et palpitant !

**Sirius Black** : Bisous !

* * *

**James Potter** : Alors ce rendez-vous ?

**Sirius Black** : Elle n'est pas venue.

**James Potter** : Mon pauvre.

**James Potter** : Ton premier chagrin d'amour.

**Sirius Black** : Non, ça va.

**Sirius Black** : Je pense qu'elle avait ses règles. Elle avait sûrement peur que je sois du genre à mettre la main à la culotte dès le premier soir.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Parfois quand tu déconnes sur ta relation avec McGo, tu me fais légèrement peur.

**Sirius Black** : Oui, ça me fait aussi cet effet.

* * *

Dorea Potter vient de publier sur le mur de James Potter : _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON CHÉRI ! Ah quand je pense qu'il y a 15 ans encore ta petite mamounette changeait tes couches !_

Bellatrix Black, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et 124 autres personnes aiment ça.

Charlus Potter vient de partager une photo sur le mur de James Potter : _Regardez comme il était mignon sur son pot !_

Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et 143 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sirius Black** : Il n'avait pas encore de l'acné à l'époque.

**James Potter** : AAAAAH ! Mais arrêtez de me foutre la honte !

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de publier sur son mur :

_Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
1 Donner un bisous a ta main gauche  
2 Dite le nom de votre amoureux  
3 Fermer la main  
4 Dite un nom d'un jour de la semaine  
5 Dite votre nom  
6 Ouvrer la main  
7 Collé ça sur 15 autre publication et le jour de la semaine que tu a dit, il/elle vous dira je t'aime et vous demandera de vous engagez ...  
8 Et pour finir, astiquez-vous la bite !_

_Mais si vous ne le faites pas vous aller souffrir pendant 3 an..._

**Amycus Carrow **: Je note, je note.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le mur d'Avery : _Vous êtes un si bon ami que plus tard si vous venez à mourir, je vous ferais empailler._

**Avery** : Ça me touche droit au cœur !

**James Potter** : Sirius, tu ne feras pas ça hein ?

**Sirius Black** : Non, je me contenterai d'avoir un nu de toi au-dessus de mon lit.

**James Potter** : Mais quel coquin !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et moi, Minerva, vous voulez un nu de moi ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

Sirius Black, James Potter, Darklord666 et 214 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient d'aimer la page : "On ne peut compter que sur soi."

**William Wilkes** : #branlette

**Bellatrix Black** : #jevaistecramerlevisage

**William Wilkes** : #chacunsamoulechacunsonplaisir

**Bellatrix Wilkes** : #mêletoidetesfesses

**William Wilkes** : #jepréfèrelestiennes

**Evan Rosier** : #commemabite

William Wilkes aime ça.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur son mur : _J'ai du bon tabac dans ma tabatière, j'ai du bon tabac, vous n'en aurez pas !_

**Minerva McGonagall** : Excusez-moi mais en tant que directeur de Poudlard, n'êtes-vous pas censé donner l'exemple ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et si, c'est ce que je fais.

**Albus Dumbledore** : L'alcool, le tabac et les putes, y'a que ça de vrai !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier si tous les élèves étaient comme vous.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Nom d'une couille de gargouille, sortez le string et faites la folle Minerva !

Sirius Black, Evan Rosier et 57 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur la page du groupe privé "Mangemorts et cie" :_ Ahaha, regardez comment je l'ai mouché l'autre mémé !_

**Darklord666** : Ça lui apprendra à ouvrir sa boîte à caca.

* * *

Sirius Black vient d'aimer la page : "avoir des bonnes notes partout sans jamais rien faire."

**Lily Evans** : Connard.

Sirius Black vient de créer la page : "Me tuer à la tâche et avoir quand même des moins bonnes notes que Sirius Black.".

Sirius Black vient d'inviter Lily Evans à aimer la page "Me tuer à la tâche et avoir quand même des moins bonnes notes que Sirius Black.".

**Sirius Black** : Voilà, comme ça tu auras ta page à toi !

**Lily Evans** : JE FERAI DES COQUILLETTES DE TON PÉNIS SALE ENCULÉ !

**Sirius Black** : Oulalah mais quelle vulgarité quand on ne fait pas partie de l'élite.

**Lily Evans** : GNNNN !

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Rodolphus Lestrange : _Psss. J'ai des clichés inédits de Bellatrix à poils, ça t'intéresse ?_

Evan Rosier, William Wilkes, Amycus Carrow et trois autres personnes aiment ça.

**Bellatrix Black** : JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Ouais, je ne suis pas intéressé, tu devrais avoir honte ! Faire ça à ta propre cousine !

**Bellatrix Black** : Où est-ce que t'as eu ces photos, enfoiré ?!

**James Potter** : C'est vrai ça, où ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Si jamais je vois quelqu'un en possession de l'une d'elle, je le massacre, c'est bien clair ?!

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Bon en fait j'en veux bien quelques unes mais ça reste entre nous, hein ?

**Sirius Black** : Trop tard, ça vient de partir.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Et qui ? Qui a pris des photos de ma future femme ?!

**Sirius Black** : Rogue.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Pardon ?

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de publier sur le mur de Severus Rogue : _D'où tu te touches la nouille sur Bella toi ? ATTENDS VOIR DEUX SECONDES QUE JE TE NOIE DANS LE LAC ! J'IRAI T'ENCASTRER DANS LE CUL DU CALAMAR GÉANT !  
_

**Severus Rogue** : Hein ?

**Evan Rosier** : Allez, tous dans la salle commune les enfants ! Va y'avoir de l'ambiance !

* * *

James Potter vient de partager un lien sur son mur « jeu concours pour se faire tringler par Sirius Black ».

13 personnes aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je peux participer ?

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

**James Potter** : Comme tu n'es pas capable de prendre des initiatives, je les prends à ta place.

**Sirius Black** : Mais personne t'a demandé d'en prendre !

**James Potter** : Oui ben tu me remercieras une fois que tout le monde arrêtera de penser que tu te tapes ta cousine.

**Sirius Black** : T'es le seul à le penser !

**James Potter** : Et bien justement ! Si je te sais avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille.

**Sirius Black** : Mais j'ai pas envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit.

**James Potter** : Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec Marlène ?

**James Potter** : Elle est très bien Marlène, elle a beaucoup d'humour.

**Sirius Black** : Elle passe son temps à me frapper.

**James Potter** : C'est parce qu'elle est passionnée.

**Sirius Black** : Paye la passion.

**James Potter** : Allez, tu me remercieras quand tu seras plus puceau.

**Sirius Black** : Mais qui te dit que je le suis toujours ?

**James Potter** : …

**James Potter** : T'AS BAISÉ TA COUSINE ?!

**Sirius Black** : MAIS J'AI PAS DIT ÇA PUTAIN !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'inviter Filius Flitwick à rejoindre la page : "Être de petite taille et ne pouvoir serrer que des elfes de maison".

Minerva McGonagall aime ça.

**Filius Flitwick** : Mais ! Mais !

**Filius Flitwick** : Mais enfin vous êtes cruel !

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Lestrange : _Tu devrais avoir honte._

**Bellatrix Black** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore essayer de m'embrouiller toi ?

**James Potter** : Moi je t'embrouille ? Moi je t'embrouille ?

**Bellatrix Black** : …

**James Potter** : Pédophile va.

* * *

**Bellatrix Black** : Ton pote a un sérieux problème.

**Sirius Black** : C'est pas sa faute.

**Sirius Black** : Ses parents l'ont eu tard.

**Bellatrix** **Black** : ... est-ce qu'on est d'ailleurs sûr que ce sont bien ses parents ?

**Bellatrix Black** : J'ai toujours pensé qu'il a été élevé par une famille de macaques.

* * *

**James Potter** : Si c'est pas ta cousine, c'est qui ?

**Sirius Black** : …

**James Potter** : C'est McGo ?

**James Potter** : Vu le temps que tu passes dans son bureau on peut dire que la question est légitime.

**James Potter** : Avoue, combien de fois t'es passé dessous ?

**James Potter** : Deux fois ? Trois fois ?

**James Potter** : Quarante ?

**James Potter** : Quand je pense au nombre de lignes que j'ai recopiées sur ce bureau...

**James Potter** : Égoïstes !

* * *

**James Potter** : J'ai changé d'avis, Sirius n'est ni sur McGo, ni sur Bellatrix.

**James Potter** : En fait il n'est ni sur une fille tout court.

**James Potter** : Il est totalement gay.

**Peter Petigrew** : Hein ?

**James Potter** : Ouais, j'en suis certain !

**Peter Petigrew** : Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

**James Potter** : Et bien tout à l'heure, je lui demande, comme ça, s'il n'y a pas une fille qui l'intéresse...

**James Potter** : Qu'est-ce qu'il me répond ?

**James Potter** : Qu'est-ce qu'il me répond ?!

**James Potter** : « Passe-moi le sel. »

**Peter Petigrew** : Je crois que tu t'emballes Cornedrue.

**James Potter** : Ah ouais ?

**James Potter** : Alors c'est une coïncidence, si c'est Remus qui lui a passé le sel ?

**James Potter** : Non parce que ce matin, qui sort tout nu de la douche avec le caleçon de Sirius ?

**James Potter** : Et oui ! Je te le donne en mille !

**Peter Petigrew** : … Il avait peut-être juste plus de caleçon propre.

**James Potter** : Ah ah !

**James Potter** : Mais que tu es naïf mon p'tit Pete !

**James Potter** : Quand on a pas de caleçon propre, on en met pas, voilà tout !

**James Potter** : C'est une évidence !

**Peter Petigrew** : ...

**James Potter** : Je te le dis moi, il y a jonquille sous broche.

**James Potter** : Et foi de James Potter, je découvrirai la vérité !

* * *

James Potter vient de créer la page : « soutien à la communauté LGBTQ+ de Poudlard ».

Albus Dumbledore aime ça.

**Bellatrix Black** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

**James Potter** : Toi ça ne te concerne pas.

**Bellatrix Black** : Hein ?

**James Potter** : Mais t'inquiète pas qu'un jour peut-être, on créera des pages pour soutenir les incestueux dans ton genre.

**James Potter** : En attendant désolé pour le chagrin d'amour mais ta proie a trouvé chaussure à son pied.

**James Potter** : Je répète "ta proie a trouvé chaussure à son pied".

**James Potter** : UN TROU DANS LEQUEL METTRE SA BITE QUOI !

**Bellatrix** **Black** : …

**James Potter** : Oui oui pardon, je me suis emporté.

* * *

Alecto Carrow vient d'aimer la page « belle toute nue ».

Evan Rosier vient d'inviter Alecto Carrow à aimer la page « belle dans le noir ».

William Wilkes aime ça.

* * *

James Potter vient d'inviter Sirius Black à rejoindre l'événement : "Gay pride à Hogwarts".

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : C'est pas que ça me déplaise mais pourquoi suis-je invité, exactement ?

**Sirius Black** : Parce que d'abord cette page de soutien, maintenant ça...

**Sirius Black** : T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

**James Potter** : Je ne sais pas. Toi, t'as quelque chose à me dire ?

**Sirius Black** : Non, je ne crois pas.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : T'es sûr ?

**James Potter** : Moi je veux juste te montrer que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je t'aime, hein !

**James Potter** : Je ne veux que ton bonheur !

**James Potter** : Et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il advienne !

**Darklord666** : Toute cette conversation me donne envie de me gratter les fesses.

Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : T'es sûr que James est sur Lily ?

**Remus Lupin** : Ben je commence à avoir des doutes...

**Remus Lupin** : Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur toi.

**Remus Lupin** : Comme pourquoi on traîne ensemble, de quoi on parle, ce qu'on fait.

**Remus Lupin** : Comme un petit-ami possessif.

**Sirius Black** : Et merde !

**Sirius Black** : Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux de moi.

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : Tu crois qu'il me mâte dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ?

**Sirius Black** : PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE !

* * *

Lily Evans vient de créer la page : « Don de neurones pour James Potter. »

Sirius Black et 42 autre personnes aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Si c'est pour la bonne cause, je veux bien m'en défaire d'une ou deux.

**Sirius Black** : J'en donne trois !

**Marlène McKinnon** : Cinq !

**Bellatrix Black** : Bon allez, une aussi, parce que je me sens concernée dans l'histoire.

**Sirius Black** : Toi aussi, t'as besoin de neurones ?

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Pour un flirt, avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi ! Oui pour un flirt ! Avec toi !_

**Lily Evans** : Jette-toi par la fenêtre.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Bravo Evans.

**Lily Evans** : ?

**Sirius Black** : Grâce à toi, James est à l'infirmerie.

**Lily Evans** : Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de ma faute.

**Sirius Black** : Il s'est jeté par la fenêtre.

**Lily Evans** : QUOI ?

**Sirius Black** : Et oui.

**Lily Evans** : MAIS IL EST COMPLÈTEMENT CON !

**Sirius Black** : Et oui.

**Lily Evans** : MAIS ! MAIS !

**Sirius Black** : C'était une blague.

**Lily Evans** : …

**Sirius Black** : N'empêche que t'aurais eu l'air maligne s'il l'avait vraiment fait, ahah.

**Sirius Black** : (et en vrai, j'ai quand même dû le retenir parce qu'il était déjà en train d'enjamber le rebord)

* * *

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Monsieur Black, je viens vous informer que votre potion contre les hémorroïdes est prête. Vous pourrez venir la chercher dès ce soir.

**Regulus Black** : Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de frère.

**Poppy Pomfresh** : ... C'est possible, en effet.

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Pourriez-vous lui transmettre le message ? En toute discrétion, cela va de soi.

**Regulus Black** : Mais avec plaisir.

* * *

Regulus Black vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Ta potion contre les hémorroïdes est prête._

Evan Rosier, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Sirius Black** : Et même si je voyais, d'où tu tiens ça, toi ?

**Regulus Black** : De Mrs Pomfresh.

**Sirius Black** : Ah celle-là, je la retiens !

**Regulus Black** : Mais t'as pas besoin de te cacher tu sais. Ça arrive d'avoir ce genre de problème

**Sirius Black** : Tu veux qu'on parle de tes problèmes d'érection quand Kreattur t'apprenait à faire sur le pot ?

Albus Dumbledore, Darklord666 et 22 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Darklord666** : J'adore les disputes de famille.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Moi de même, moi de même.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Alors vous ! Vous !

**Sirius Black** : Le secret professionnel, vous connaissez ?

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Ça va, ça arrive de se tromper.

**Sirius Black** : Et bien apprenez à vous servir de la technologie !

**Sirius Black** : Empotée va !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page : « Porter des sous-vêtements en dentelle. »

**Sirius Black** : Je vais vomir.

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page : « Vive le bondage ! »

**Sirius Black** : Bllllblllbleurgh.

* * *

Alecto Carrow vient de changer sa photo de profil.

**Evan Rosier** : Oh lalaaaaaaa lalaaaaaaaa, ah non mais là on dirait un frigo !

**Evan Rosier** : Ça va pas du tout ma chérie ! Ah non mais là faut tout changer !

**Evan Rosier** : Pire que Rogue !

**Evan Rosier** : Toi tu es en H ma chérie !

**Evan Rosier** : Et quand on est en H on privilégie les coupes droites !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Poppy ! J'ai besoin de vous !

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Que se passe t-il ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : J'ai des démangeaisons.

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Où ça ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : A la bite !

**Poppy Pomfresh** : ...

**Poppy Pompfresh** : Je vous demande pardon ?

* * *

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Vous ne trouvez pas le comportement du directeur un peu étrange ces temps-ci ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Il est étrange à la normale mais là...

**Poppy Pomfresh** : On dirait qu'il souffre d'un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité.

**Filius Flitwick** : Peut-être qu'il nous fait juste sa crise de la centaine ?

**Filius Flitwick** : Il veut se sentir encore un peu jeune dans sa peau alors il fume quelques pétards et il parle un peu de sexe.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Un peu ? Un peu ?!

**Poppy Pomfresh** : On voit que c'est pas à vous qu'il s'adresse quand il a besoin de se lubrifier le bâton.

**Filius Flitwick** : Croyez-vous.

**Filius Flitwick** : Selon lui, j'ai la taille adéquate.

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

* * *

William Wilkes vient de publier sur son mur : Cette fois y'en a marre ! J'ai encore trouvé un cheveux dans mon repas !

**Darklord666** : Sur ce coup-là, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne suis pas responsable.

**Evan Rosier** : Un cheveux... ou un poils.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Je suis sûr que ces maudits elfes se branlent dans nos assiettes.

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy** : QUI A PRIS MON LAIT D'ÂNESSE SANS MA PERMISSION ?!

**Avery** : Je plaide coupable. J'en avais besoin pour assaisonner ma courgette.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Pardon ?!

**Avery** : C'est que ça contient autant de lactose que le lait de vache mais avec beaucoup moins de matière grasse.

**Avery** : Pour les sauces, c'est divin.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Mais personne te demande de faire des sauces avec mes produits cosmétiques, abruti !

* * *

**Evan Rosier** : On baise ce soir ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**Evans Rosier** : Vous n'allez pas me croire mais c'était destiné à Dorcas Meadowes.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et vos approches sont toujours aussi subtiles ?

**Evan Rosier** : Pourquoi, vous seriez intéressée ?

**Evan Rosier** : Pas que je le sois personnellement, mais on ne sait jamais, des fois que ça puisse remonter un peu mes notes.

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Minerva McGonagall** : M'étonne encore que vous et Black ne soyez pas copains comme cochons.

**Evan Rosier** : Parlez pas de malheur !

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Moi plus tard je vivrai avec Bellatrix.

**William Wilkes** : T'es fou ?

**Evan Rosier** : Ouais, quitte à choisir, je préférerais faire une coloc avec Wilkes et Avery.

**Evan Rosier** : Entre l'autre qui passe son temps à laver le parterre et le gros qui fait toujours à manger, je serais pépère.

**William Wilkes** : Ah non, moi je veux pas ramasser vos miettes !

**Evan Rosier** : Alors que Bellatrix, hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle sait faire cette radasse ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : A part faire chier le monde ? Pas grand chose.

**Evan Rosier** : Voilà, on se l'accorde.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page : "Fourrer des carottes dans son anus".

Sirius Black aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je commence à me demander s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette histoire...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Black ?

**Sirius Black** : Ah non, c'est pas parce que j'ai liké que c'est moi !

**Minerva McGonagall** : 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

**Sirius Black** : Quoi ?!

**Sirius Black** : Mais y'a même plus de justice, dans ce château !

**Sirius Black** : Je veux mon avocat !

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur la page du groupe privé "Mangemorts et cie" : _Bientôt la mutinerie chez nos amis les lions ! Pouihihihi !_

Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black, Rabastan Lestrange et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**James Potter** : Bonjour, permettez-moi de me présenter.

**Minerva McGonagall** : C'est inutile, Potter.

**James Potter** : Non non non, j'insiste.

**James Potter** : Maître James Potter, avocat du jeune Sirius Black.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ben tiens.

**James Potter** : Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous faire part du mécontentement de mon client quant à l'injuste traitement qui lui est infligé.

**James Potter** : J'aimerais donc à ce qu'on rouvre l'enquête concernant les activités du directeur sur notre réseau social.

**James Potter** : CAR MON CLIENT EST INNOCENT. OUI. INNOCENT.

**James Potter** : Et vous auriez des preuves pour me dire le contraire ?

**James Potter** : Non !

**James Potter** : Et comme chacun le sait, pas de bras, pas de chocolat.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Le rapport ?

**James Potter** : Le rapport c'est que pas de preuve, pas de punition.

**James Potter** : Alors rendez-nous nos points et laissez tomber les charges.

**James Potter** : Vous ne gagnerez jamais ce procès, Minerva !

* * *

William Wilkes vient de publier sur la page du groupe privé "Serpentard et co" : Qui c'est qu'a pas tiré la chasse derrière lui ?

**William Wilkes** : Ça sent dans tout le dortoir maintenant !

**Evan Rosier** : Calme-toi, ça arrive.

**William Wilkes** : Ca te va bien de dire ça. Tu vis pas juste à côté.

**William Wilkes** : Et merde quoi !

**William Wilkes** : On est à Serpentard !

**William Wilkes** : Vous avez vu le sigle cochonou quelque part ?

**William Wilkes** : Non ! Alors un peu de tenue !

**William Wilkes** : ET AVERY ARRÊTE DE MANGER SOUS LA DOUCHE !

**William Wilkes** : J'EN AI MARRE QUE MES CHEVEUX RESPIRENT LE SAUCIFLARD !

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** : C'est vous qui avez uriné à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards ?

**Sirius Black** : En voilà de curieuses questions.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'ai reçu une plainte d'Horace.

**Sirius Black** : En voilà de curieuses accusations.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et des élèves m'ont assuré vous avoir aperçu dans les alentours au moment du crime.

**Sirius Black** : En voilà de curieux témoignages.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je suppose que vous avez un parfait alibi ?

**Sirius Black** : Supposons, oui.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Développez.

**Sirius Black** : Et bien supposons que j'ai, en effet, un parfait alibi. Nous sommes d'accord que j'aurai droit à vos excuses et que vous retirerez les charges posées contre moi ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Sûrement. Mais dans le doute, vous irez en retenue et je retirerai des points à votre maison.

**Sirius Black** : D'accord. Mais alors en supposant que je n'ai pas un parfait alibi, que se passera t-il ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je supposerai à tort ou à raison que vous êtes bien le coupable.

**Sirius Black** : Et ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et vous irez en retenue et je retirerai des points à votre maison.

**Sirius Black** : Pas grande différence, quoi.

**Sirius Black** : Dans ce cas, je préfère passer aux aveux.

**Sirius Black** : Oui, c'était moi.

**Sirius Black** : C'était bien moi le coupable, moi le bandit, moi le criminel !

**Sirius Black** : Mais en y réfléchissant bien, est-ce réellement un crime d'avoir les reins fragiles, la vessie difficile ?

**Sirius Black** : Si aujourd'hui on me condamne à tort pour mes problèmes de prostate, alors demain, que se passera t-il ?

**Sirius Black** : M'enfermera t-on en prison pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous me voyez navrée pour vos problèmes de fuites urinaires mais la vie n'est pas toujours clémente pour tout le monde et il faut faire avec.

**Minerva McGonagall** : A ce soir.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de participer au sondage : "Thon ou maquereau ?"

**Evan Rosier** : Cachalot.

**Antonin Dolohov** : Ce n'est pas dans les propositions.

**Evan Rosier** : On parle pas d'Alecto ?

Antonin Dolohov et William Wilkes aime ça.

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Je cherche un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Bellatrix. Toi qui es son cousin, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

**Sirius Black** : Elle aime bien manger des pommes.

**Sirius Black** : Des pommes bien rouges.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Je ne vais pas lui offrir des pommes...

**Sirius Black** : Évidemment triple buse.

**Sirius Black** : Ce que tu fais, c'est tout bête, hein.

**Sirius Black** : Tu prends un couteau. Bon, pas un couteau de tapette. Et tu te tranches la gorge avec, comme ça, bim !

**Sirius Black** : Y'aura du sang partout et tu sais comme elle aime ça aussi.

**Sirius Black** : Après, c'est relativement simple.

**Sirius Black** : Offre-lui ta tête sur un plateau d'argent.

**Sirius Black** : Et surtout fais gaffe à ce que ta bouche soit bien ouverte.

**Sirius Black** : Si elle est dégourdie, elle saura quoi en faire et tu feras un bon porte-pomme.

**Sirius Black** : Ou un petit cochon de lait, comme ça t'arrange.

**Sirius Black** : L'important, c'est que c'est un concept que je viens de breveter alors ne souffle pas l'idée à tout le monde.

* * *

**Darklord666** : Rosier, j'ai besoin de vous.

**Evan Rosier** : Pour des tutos beauté ?

**Darklord666** : Pourquoi, vous trouvez que j'en ai besoin ?

**Evan Rosier** : Ah non, ah non, vous êtes charmant !

**Darklord666** : ...

**Darklord666** : Passons. Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon entreprise ?

**Evan Rosier** : Non. Mais je serais ravi d'en savoir plus.

**Darklord666** : Alors ce n'est qu'une petite compagnie pour l'instant mais je compte bien surfer sur les bienfaits de la guerre pour booster les ventes.

**Evan Rosier** : Et qu'est-ce que vous vendez exactement ?

**Darklord666** : De la cristal meth.

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**Darklord666** : Et si vous pouviez m'aider dans sa distribution, ce serait fort sympathique.

**Darklord666** : Je vous demande à vous car même si Severus est bon dans la fabrication, je crains qu'il fasse fuir les clients.

**Darklord666** : Et tant que j'y suis, votre famille travaille bien dans la botanique, n'est-ce pas ?

**Evan Rosier** : Pourquoi, vous avez besoin de fleurs pour la fête des mères ?

**Darklord666** : Non.

**Darklord666** : Mais j'aurais besoin que d'un espace pour faire pousser de la marie-jeanne.

**Darklord666** : J'ai ramené pleins de plants de mon voyage au Chili et je ne sais plus quoi en faire !

* * *

James Potter vient de créer une conversation privée.

James Potter vient de renommer la conversation privée : "Plan n°268".

**James Potter** : Les gars !

**James Potter** : J'ai vu que Lily adorait la musique.

**James Potter** : IL FAUT A TOUT PRIX QU'ON MONTE UN GROUPE !

**Remus Lupin** : Et c'est reparti pour une idée de génie...

**James Potter** : Oui, du génie, c'est exactement ça !

**James Potter** : Pete ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais pris des cours de trompette ?

**Peter Petigrew** : Euh...

**James Potter** : Tu seras notre trompettiste !

**James Potter** : Remus, toi, tu feras de la batterie !

**James Potter** : Et moi évidemment, je serai le chanteur !

**Sirius Black** : Je pourrai jouer du ukulélé ?

**James Potter** : Tu sais en jouer ?

**Sirius Black** : Non.

**Sirius Black** : Mais j'ai envie de dire, tu ne sais pas spécialement chanter non plus.

**Remus Lupin** : C'est vrai que l'autre jour, quand t'as pris ta douche...

**Sirius Black** : On aurait dit qu'un phacochère se faisait égorger.

**Peter Petigrew** : Pas faux.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Vous êtes jaloux c'est tout.

* * *

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page "Bob Marley, ce génie".

**Albus Dumbledore** : Il y a des jours comme ça où je me dis que nous partageons quand même certaines choses.

* * *

Lily Evans vient de publier sur la page du groupe privé "Salle commune de Gryffondor" : MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE POTTER ? ON VEUT DORMIR ! MERDE !

**James Potter** : Mais c'est pour toi que je chante, Lily-Jolie !

**Sirius Black** : Et ça t'apprendra à aimer la musique, Evans.

**Sirius Black** : La prochaine fois, passionne-toi pour le tricot.

**Sirius Black** : Il sera plus calme et au moins j'aurais quelqu'un pour me raccommoder mes chaussettes.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood vient de créer une conversation privée.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Dites, les copains, ça vous dit pas de partir à la mer cet été ?

**Evan Rosier** : Si c'est pour faire comme l'été dernier et qu'on me vole mon slip de bain, non merci.

**William Wilkes** : On te l'a pas volé, c'est toi qui l'a perdu dans l'eau.

**Evan Rosier** : Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit.

**Evan Rosier** : En attendant, ce slip de bain, il coûtait plus cher que tous vos balais réunis !

**Evan Rosier** : Un slip de bain en peau de manticore, putain !

**Evan Rosier** : Si je retrouve le malfrat, je lui enfonce ses orteils dans l'anus.

**Mulciber** : ... sinon, on pourrait partir à la montagne ?

**Mulciber** : On ferait de la rando en raquette, on admirerait le paysage...

**Evan Rosier** : Et dans tout ça, on baise quoi ?

**Evan Rosier** : Des bouquetins ?

**William Wilkes** : Oui bah la mer, la montagne, t'es jamais content de toute façon.

**Bellatrix Black** : Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas de partir à la rencontre d'autres cultures.

**Bellatrix Black** : Faire une petite descente dans un village moldu.

**Bellatrix Black** : Boire quelques bières dans un pub.

**Bellatrix Black** : Se faire un petit karaoké tous ensemble.

**Bellatrix Black** : ET PAF !

**Bellatrix Black** : TOUT CRAMER, TOUT ÉGORGER

**Bellatrix Black** : PETIT DOLORIS PAR-CI, PETIT DOLORIS PAR LA, ET ON FAIT TOURNER LES SERVIETTES, LA LA LA LA LA LA !

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**William Wilkes** : ...

**Antonin Dolohov** : Moi ça me tente bien cette histoire.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : Moi aussi.

**Augustus Rookwood** : On pourra faire griller des marshmallows quand même ?

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy** : Rogue. J'ai besoin d'un anxiolytique pour les ASPICS.

**Sirius Black** : Prends une banane déstressante.

**Lucius Malfoy** : …

**Sirius Black** : T'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper de destinataire.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy vient de créer la page : "Pétition pour empêcher les Sang-de-Bourbe de passer leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs"

**Lucius Malfoy** : On les autorise déjà à venir à Poudlard, on ne va pas non plus leur distribuer des diplômes, si ?

Darklord666, Bellatrix Black et 21 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de partager un lien sur le mur d'Albus Dumbledore « Heatwave is coming ».

**Darklord666** : Profite vieillard, profite.

**Darklord666** : Bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'une vieille croûte déshydratée.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon petit Tom. J'ai tout prévu. On va construire une piscine !

James Potter aime ça.

**James Potter** : C'est sérieux ?!

**Darklord666** : Avec quel argent ? L'école n'a pas les moyens.

Minerva McGonagall aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah ben oui, là c'est plus délicat. Et le ministère refuse d'investir dans le projet.

**James Potter** : On peut peut-être la construire nous-mêmes ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais en voilà une excellente idée ! Vous êtes volontaire ?

**James Potter** : Euh...

**James Potter** : Pour nager oui mais j'ai pleins de devoirs en ce moment.

**James Potter** : Sans compter les retenues, tout ça, le chien à nourrir...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Eh bien c'est parfait !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Minnie, permettez que je vous emprunte le petit Potter pour sa retenue quotidienne ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Si c'est pour la bonne cause...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vous verrez mon petit James, on prendra des pelles et on creusera, on s'amusera comme des petits fous !

Sirius Black aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vous aussi vous voulez bien m'aider à construire une piscine ?

Vu par Sirius Black.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mon petit Sirius ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ne faites pas le timide, je sais que vous avez lu mon message.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Allez ! Répondez !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Sinon c'est moi qui viendrai à vous !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Sirius ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Sirinouchet ?

**Sirius Black** : Non. C'est pas parce que je like vos commentaires que j'ai envie de participer à vos magouilles tordues.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah, vous êtes là ! Vous tombez à pic ! Il me fallait justement une personne de plus pour creuser !

**Albus Dumbledore** : C'est beau de voir des élèves si investis !

**Sirius Black** : MAIS C'EST DE L'ESCLAVAGISME ! VOUS M'AUREZ JAMAIS !

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur son mur : _Ahahaha ! Enfin, je quitte cette école de timbrés !_

**Sirius Black** : Ah mais non ! Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et moi, je vais revivre.

**Sirius Black** : Que nenni.

**Sirius Black** : Je suis ton oxygène.

**Sirius Black** : Tu t'éteindras.

**Bellatrix Black** : Non, t'es juste une merde sur laquelle il m'arrive de marcher et qui souille mes souliers.

**Bellatrix Black** : A moi la liberté !

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Mes parents viennent de m'apprendre que nos fiançailles auront lieu cet été. C'est fantastique !

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur son mur : JE NE QUITTERAI JAMAIS CETTE ÉCOLE ! JAMAIS !

**Bellatrix Black** : QUITTE A CAMPER DANS LA CUISINE AVEC LES ELFES DE MAISON !

**Sirius Black** : Mouahahaha. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut la compagnie !

Alors un gros gros merci à tous les revieweurs, je suis vraiment très contente que mes conneries vous plaisent, c'est un plaisir d'écrire cette fic et de lire vos retours ensuite !

Bon un énorme merci aussi à Eve et Eejil (et aux autres qui sont sur twitter et qui me suivent s'il y en a) parce que vous avez grandement contribué à l'élaboration de ce chapitre. Et je pourrais du coup également remercier mon ongle qui s'est retourné, vous verrez pourquoi au cours du chapitre mais sans lui je n'aurais pas eu autant d'inspi.

Voilà, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous fera rire un peu !

* * *

**Travers** : Putain les gars. Je vous ai dit qu'avec des cousins, pendant les vacances, on irait sur une plage nudiste pour mâter les nanas ?

**Travers** : Bah j'y suis là, et vous devinerez jamais.

**Travers** : J'y ai vu le professeur McGonagall.

**Evan Rosier** : A poils ?

**Travers** : A poils.

**Travers** : Et attendez c'est pas fini.

**Travers** : Parce qu'en fait, la McGo...

**Travers** : ELLE A UNE BITE !

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**Evan Rosier** : Nonnn ?

**Mulciber** : Je te crois pas.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Moi non plus.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : C'est pas possible.

**William Wilkes** : Tu peux pas être sérieux.

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**William Wilkes** : N'est-ce pas que tu peux pas être sérieux ?

**Travers** : Bah évidemment, non mais vous êtes cons ou bien ?

**Travers** : En vrai je passe les vacances chez ma mamie et c'est tellement nul que je suis obligé d'inventer des conneries pour me la raconter.

**Travers** : Hier on a joué au poker et je me suis fait plumer comme un bleu.

**Evan Rosier** : Une question.

**Travers** : ?

**Evan Rosier** : C'était un strip poker ?

**William Wilkes **: Pourquoi, t'aurais voulu voir des vagins tout décrépis ?

**Travers** : Ma grand mère elle est super bien conservée bande d'enculés !

**Evan Rosier** : Donc c'était bien un strip poker ?

**Travers** : ...

**Lucius Malfoy** : Famille de tarés.

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur la page de l'événement « Coupe du monde de Quidditch » : _Super week-end les gars ! Un gros merci à tous les bénévoles qui ont nettoyé le camping pour nous !_

**Sirius Black** : Et un gros fuck au connard qu'a chié sur ma tante ! Salaud !

**Peter Petigrew** : Ta tente tu veux dire ?

**Sirius Black** : ?

**Peter Petigrew** : Non parce qu'il y a tante et tente, et je veux pas dire mais quelqu'un qui défèque sur ta tante c'est un peu suspect.

**Bellatrix Black** : Parlez pas de ma mère comme ça sales merdeux.

James Potter, Sirius Black et Narcissa Black aiment ça.

* * *

Evan Rosier vient de publier sur la page de l'événement « Coupe du monde de Quidditch » : _Si vous trouvez un type un peu niais qui s'extasie sur tout ce qu'il voit et qui répond au nom d'Augustus, prière de le ramener à l'entrée du camping, allée numéro trois, quatrième tente en partant du fond. On l'a perdu dans la queue des toilettes. _

**Florestus Châtaigne** : J'ai vu un type un peu niais mais il se promenait en slip dans les tribunes, vous pensez que c'est lui ?

**William Wilkes** : Sûrement, il est tellement distrait qu'il pourrait se faire voler ses vêtements sans s'en rendre compte.

Evan Rosier, Mulciber, Travers et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le mur du groupe privé "Mangemorts &amp; Cie" : _Rogue, Rosier, j'ai continué à réfléchir à notre projet et je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour nous et notre business d'ouvrir une pâtisserie sur le Chemin de Traverse._

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Darklord666** : Avery, c'est là que vous intervenez.

**Darklord666** : Je voudrais qu'à votre sortie de Poudlard, vous deveniez mon chef pâtissier. Je connais le raffinement de vos goûts et vos compétences culinaires et vous avez toute ma confiance.

**Avery** : Oh, mais c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur, vraiment !

**Evan Rosier** : Oui, enfin, si je peux me permettre une petite remarque, euh... On passe de la production de met' et d'Elixir d'Euphorie à celui de tartes et de gâteaux ?

**Evan Rosier** : C'est quoi la suite ?

**Evan Rosier** : On ouvre une charcuterie ?

**Evan Rosier** : On se lance dans la grande distribution ?

Bellatrix Black aime ça.

**Evan Rosier** : Parce qu'excusez-moi de le dire mais si on engage Bellatrix et Alecto comme caissières, elles vont faire peur aux clients.

William Wilkes et Lucius Malfoy aiment ça.

**Darklord666** : Mais non, enfin.

**Darklord666** : Vous avez vraiment rien compris !

**Darklord666** : Je vais quand même pas tout vous expliquer à chaque fois. Faut faire les connexions, à un moment !

**Evan Rosier** : ...

**Darklord666** : Je suis sûr que Rogue a compris, lui.

**Severus Rogue** : ...

**Darklord666** : Rogue ?

**Severus Rogue** : Quand les gens sont malheureux... Ils s'empiffrent de biscuits ?

**Darklord666** : MAIS NON !

**Darklord666** : Non ! Ils prennent de la drogue !

**Darklord666** : L'objectif, le voilà, il n'est pas compliqué. Rogue produira la marchandise. Rosier, vous l'écoulerez à Poudlard. Et vous Avery, mon ami, vous l'écoulerez à l'extérieur, vous nous ferez des petits gâteaux fourrés aux psychotropes, tout le monde en bouffera-

**Darklord666** : Et quand je serai devenu le nouveau Seigneur de la Drogue, je fonderai une agence de pompes funèbres.

**Darklord666** : Et je continuerai comme ça longtemps à profiter encore plus du malheur des autres !

**Darklord666** : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page "Tout nu et tout bronzé".

Darklord666 vient de partager un lien sur le mur d'Albus Dumbledore "Tout nu et tout fripé".

Albus Dumbledore vient de partager une photo sur le mur de Darklord666.

Albus Dumbledore vient de commenter sa publication sur le mur de Darklord666 : Et alors, vous la trouvez toujours fripée ?

**Darklord666** : ...

**Darklord666** : QUI VOUS AVEZ DEMANDÉ DES PREUVES ? HEIN ? QUI ?

**Darklord666** : Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur ?!

**Minerva McGonagall** : Pour un coup, je plussois.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur le mur de la page de Poudlard : _Et voilà, encore des vacances qui se terminent et une nouvelle année qui débute ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver sur les bancs de l'école mes loulous ! On va encore tous s'amuser comme des fous !_

129 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall vient de rejoindre le groupe privé : "Encore une année à écouter les inepties du vieux taré".

Minerva McGonagall vient de publier sur le mur du groupe privé "Encore une année à écouter les inepties du vieux taré" :_ Quelqu'un a du doliprax ?  
_

* * *

Pomona Chourave vient d'aimer la page : "Nos amis les plantes vertes".

Pomona Chourave vient de publier sur le mur de la page "Nos amis les plantes" : _J'ai besoin d'engrais pour mon jardin_.

Darklord666 vient de commenter l'activité de Pomona Chourave : Cochonne.

* * *

Alecto Carrow vient de publier sur son mur :_ Bon allez, c'est sûr, cette année, je me mets au boulot dès le début, j'arrête le chocolat et je fais un footing tous les dimanches ! _

**William Wilkes** : Ça sert à rien de prendre des résolutions quand on est un cas irrécupérable.

**Amycus Carrow** : Comment tu parles de ma sœur, toi ?

**William Wilkes** : Euh

**William Wilkes** : C'est pas moi, c'est Potter qui m'a piraté mon compte !

**James Potter** : Non c'est pas moi mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le dire.

**Amycus Carrow** : Donc t'es bien en train d'insulter ma sœur là ?

**James Potter** : Bah là oui mais avant non.

**William Wilkes** : Sisi, avant aussi.

**James Potter** : Mais non !

**William Wilkes** : Mais si !

**James Potter** : Mais non !

**James Potter** : Mais si !

**Sirius Black** : Bref, ta sœur est moche.

**Sirius Black** : Et toi aussi, par la même occasion.

**William Wilkes** : ...

**James Potter** : ...

**Amycus Carrow** : Vous avez fait pleurer ma sœur, je vais vous démonter !

**Sirius Black** : Je t'ai aussi fait remarquer ta sale tronche mais est-ce que tu sais vraiment lire ?

**James Potter** : Son vocabulaire est peut-être limité.

**Sirius Black** : Tu penses ?

**James Potter** : Oui. En un sens peut-être même que lui et sa sœur forment un couple de primates et qu'ils ne sont même pas de notre espèce.

**Sirius Black** : C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vu leurs parents.

**James Potter** : Il faudrait se renseigner auprès d'un zoo, il y a peut-être moyen d'héberger le reste de la famille.

William Wilkes aime ça.

* * *

James Potter vient de publier dans le groupe privé "L'équipe des Lions" : J'ai enfin fini mon planning pour les entraînements ! Je vous le mets en pièce jointe.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Mais c'est sérieux là, tu veux vraiment nous mettre des entraînements à six heures tous les matins ?

**James Potter** : On aura le stade pour nous tout seul.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Et les entraînements à dix-neuf heures, c'est sérieux aussi ?

**James Potter** : Oui, pourquoi ? Il faut profiter de chaque instant pour se maintenir au niveau.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Et tu te dis pas qu'il y a un léger problème ?

**James Potter** : Comme ?

**Marlène McKinnon** : Comme-

**Marlène McKinnon :** EST-CE QU'ON AURAIT PAS UNE VIE, A COTE ?

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : De quelle vie tu parles ?

**James Potter** : Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'entourlouper !

**James Potter** : D'ailleurs au passage... interdiction pour tout le monde d'avoir une vie sociale, sexuelle et amoureuse tant qu'on aura pas affronté les Serpentards.

**Marlene McKinnon** : C'est valable pour toi et Lily ?

**James Potter** : Je suis le capitaine donc on verra en fonction de la situation.

**Marlene McKinnon** : Connard.

**James Potter** : CE SERA TROIS TOURS DE STADE DE PLUS POUR TOI !

* * *

Marlene McKinnon vient de créer une conversation privée.

Marlene McKinnon vient de renommer la conversation privée "Coup d'État pour destituer James de son statut de capitaine".

**Marlene McKinnon** : Sirius, tu es des nôtres ?

**Sirius Black** : Je me tâte encore.

**Marlene McKinnon** : Si tu mouftes, je te maudis jusqu'à la cinquième génération et j'espère que tu te feras violer par des Détraqueurs.

**Sirius Black** : Ok je marche.

* * *

James Potter vient d'aimer la page : "Dormir avec son balai : seuls les vrais savent."

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** : Bonjour Poppy. Auriez-vous par hasard l'amabilité de prodiguer au jeune Avery de quoi calmer ses flatulences ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Il règne dans ma salle de cours une odeur de rance et de pourriture qui me donne la colique.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de remplir un questionnaire sur le papier toilette.

**Bellatrix Black** : Ta vie est toujours aussi palpitante à ce que je vois.

**Sirius Black** : Faut le comprendre, il a personne pour lui donner des coups de bite.

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est une référence à ma vie sexuelle ou à la tienne ?

James Potter aime ça.

**James Potter** : Oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse.

**James Potter** : A qui te réfères-tu, Sirius ?

* * *

Minerva McGonagall vient d'aimer la page "Je suis un chat, caressez-moi !"

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Minerva ! MINERVA !

**Minerva McGonagall** : QUOI ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : On a volé mes pépitos !

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je l'avais dit que ce trou dans mes chaussettes ne présageait rien de bon ! Vous vous souvenez ? Et maintenant voilà que nous avons affaire à un voleur de pépitos ! Simple coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ! Et je compte bien mener l'enquête.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Si ça peut vous occuper.

**Albus Dumbledore** : …

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi. Le sort de ce paquet de pépitos vous importe si peu ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Oui.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Peut-être parce que c'est vous qui les avez mangés ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Non.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'ai simplement envie de me recoucher.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah.

**Albus Dumbledore** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais ne serait-ce pas là une tentative de fuite ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Gnégnégné.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Parce que je vous préviens, Minerva...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Si c'est vous qui avez mangé mes pépitos, il y aura des représailles.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je retiendrai ça sur votre salaire.

**Minerva McGonagall** : MAIS JE NE LES AI PAS VOLÉS VOS SALOPERIES DE PÉPITOS ! JE VEUX SIMPLEMENT DORMIR !

**Minerva McGonagall** : DORMIR, VOUS CONNAISSEZ, ESPÈCE D'ILLUMINÉ ?!

**Albus Dumbledore** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oh, à mon âge, vous savez, on ne dort plus trop.

**Albus Dumbledore** : On pense beaucoup à la mort.

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger avec mes petits problèmes existentiels.

**Albus Dumbledore** ; Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieillard après tout.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ce qui se passe dans vos rêves est sûrement bien plus palpitant que ce qui se passe dans mon âme.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur son mur : _Un homme souffre et subit malheurs sur malheurs. Il les supporte, s'installe dans son destin. On l'estime. Et puis, un soir, rien : il rencontre un ami qu'il a beaucoup aimé. Celui-ci lui parle distraitement. En rentrant, l'homme se tue. On parle ensuite de chagrins intimes et de drame secret. Non. Et s'il faut absolument une cause, il s'est tué parce qu'on lui a parlé distraitement._

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Minerva McGonagall** : Très bien, vous avez gagné.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je vais vous aider à le retrouver, ce voleur de pépitos.

* * *

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page : « J'ai peut-être pas de nez, mais moi au moins je suis jamais enrhumé. »

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ça ne devrait pas vous empêcher de prendre de douches.

Albus Dumbledore aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Comme elle vous a cassé !

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de publier sur son mur : _À votre avis, c'est qui le plus fort, l'hippopotame ou l'éléphant ? Non parce que, l'hippopotame c'est quand même très très fort._

**Mulciber** : C'est l'éléphant.

**Antonin Dolohov** : Vraiment, t'es sûr que l'éléphant il est plus fort que l'hippopotame ?

**Mulciber** : J'en suis certain : j'ai lu un livre là-dessus y a pas longtemps, et les mecs expliquaient qu'en fait, c'est parce que toute leur force est concentrée dans la trompe.

**Antonin Dolohov : **Mais l'hippopotame, comme il est plus petit que l'éléphant, il peut se faufiler entre ses pattes et le fatiguer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule pour lui donner des coups de pattes dans la face après, non ?

**Mulciber : **Non car alors l'éléphant a juste à s'asseoir et ton hippopotame on en fait un tapis.

**Antonin Dolohov : **Ah oui...

**Antonin Dolohov : **Mais si c'est un éléphanteau ?

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Minerva, vous avez entendu parler de cette rumeur selon laquelle un zoophile sévirait aux abords de Pré-au-Lard ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Il paraît qu'il aime beaucoup les chats.

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**Albus Dumbledore** : Faites attention, Minerva, faites attention.

* * *

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page : "Si toi aussi t''aimes faire des claquettes quand personne te regarde."

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le mur du groupe privé "Mangemorts &amp; Cie" : Je me suis inscrit au club de claquettes de Pré-au-Lard. Vous êtes tous conviés à mon gala de danse qui se déroulera au réveillon de Noël à la Salle Polyvalente !

**William Wilkes** : Ah bah merde, c'est bête, justement ce jour-là je dois courir le marathon en soutien pour les enfants atteints de mucoviscidose.

**Evan Rosier** : Ouais moi aussi.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Pareil.

**Travers** : La même.

**Darklord666** : Vous ne pouvez pas y aller un autre jour ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Non. C'est juste ce jour-là et ça nous tient vraiment à cœur.

**Darklord666** : Si vous ne venez pas, je crame vos familles.

**William Wilkes** : Bah après c'est vrai que la mucoviscidose au final c'est un peu surfait, hein.

**Evan Rosier** : Ouais et puis à la limite, l'euthanasie ça les aiderait mieux.

**Travers** : ...

**Lucius Malfoy** : Voilà voilà.

* * *

**Darklord666** : Bon alors, je sais que je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard mais au fond de mon cœur je le serai éternellement et comme on m'a vanté vos mérites, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être me confier à vous.

**Albertina FitzPoppins, Psychomage** : Je vous écoute.

**Darklord666** : Bah voilà, parfois je souris mais je crois que c'est du bluff et que dans le fond ben je suis malheureux...

**Darklord666** : Pourtant je prends des anti-dépresseur et tout, hein !

**Darklord666** : Mais ça n'empêche que personne ne me comprend jamais vraiment et que je suis entouré d'abrutis...

**Darklord666** : Et moi qu'était plein d'espoirs dans ma jeunesse bah au final je me rends compte que la vie est assez absurde et que quoique je fasse ben ça ne me mène pas vraiment à grands choses...

**Darklord666** : Et en plus je m'ennuie.

**Darklord666** : Ce qui explique entre autre que je tue parfois des gens, mais faut me comprendre : dans ma tête c'est qu'une façon comme une autre de chercher un sens à mon existence.

**Albertina FitzPoppins, Psychomage** : C'est très intéressant ce que vous me dites là.

**Albertina FitzPoppins, Psychomage** : Vous avez déjà pensé au suicide ?

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Minerva McGonagall : _Professeur, vous êtes pour ou contre la zoophilie ?_

James Potter, Peter Petigrew et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Pourquoi cette question ?

**Sirius Black** : Bah c'est que je me disais qu'en tant qu'animagus, vous aviez peut-être déjà forniqué avec un chat.

James Potter, Peter Petigrew et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça.

**Sirius Black** : Et alors ce que je me demandais c'est : si vous considérez ça comme de la zoophilie ou non ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : En fait, vous voulez tout simplement savoir si j'ai déjà eu des rapports avec un chat.

**Sirius Black** : Oui, on peut dire ça !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Imbécile. Allez me faire votre devoir de métamorphose au lieu d'essayer de m'embrouiller. Ma vie sexuelle ne vous concerne pas.

**Sirius Black** : Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu !

**Minerva McGonagall** : FAITES CE QU'ON VOUS DIT.

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur le mur de Lily Evans : _Hé, Lily ! Cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu une seule retenue !_

**Lily Evans** : Et alors, tu veux une médaille ?

**James Potter** : Je veux bien un baiser.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et je vous le donnerai bien volontiers !

Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov vient de participer à une enquête : Comment les sorciers manchots s'y prennent-ils pour lancer des sorts avec leur baguette quand ils ne maîtrisent pas la magie sans baguette ?

Sirius Black vient de créer la page : « Compétition de lancer de sorts avec les pieds. »

Sirius Black vient d'inviter dix personnes à aimer la page « Compétition de lancer de sorts avec les pieds. »

Sirius Black vient de publier sur la page : _Prenez le pied de votre choix et bonne chance à vous !_

**Mulciber** : Mon pied droit a un orteil en excès, j'ai le droit de l'utiliser ?

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur son mur : _Bonjour. Je ne voudrais pas vous couper l'appétit mais je me demandais si vous vous étiez déjà retournée un ongle. Car vous me semblez être une femme d'expérience._

**Sirius Black** : …

**Sirius Black** : Euh... En fait on dirait que je me parle à moi-même alors qu'à l'origine je voulais demander à Mrs Pomfresh mais j'ai pas écrit au bon endroit.

**Sirius Black** : Bref. Tout ça pour dire que si vous vous êtes déjà retourné un ongle, je veux bien que vous me donniez des témoignages.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Ça fait putain de super mal.

**Sirius Black** : Oui, ça j'avais cru remarquer. Et alors tu as fait quoi ? Tu as pris un bain de pied ? Mis de l'antiseptique ? Attendu que l'ongle s'arrache tout seul avec le temps ou alors tu as pris ton courage à deux mains ?

**Sirius Black** : Parce que je suis déjà allé m'informer sur Psychomagissimo mais je ne veux plus y retourner de peur d'apprendre que je vais avoir un cancer à l'anux.

**Sirius Black** : Et pas l'anus, hein, bande de petits malins. L'anux c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le gros orteil. Maintenant que vous savez ça, vous pourrez vous la péter devant tous vos amis pendant vos apéritifs dînatoires.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Alors en fait pour te répondre, il s'était pas retourné complètement donc il ne s'est pas arraché.

**Sirius Black** : Ben moi c'est un peu pareil du coup...

**Marlène McKinnon** : Tu l'as retourné comment ?

**Bellatrix Black** : En voulant jeter des sorts avec tes pieds ?

**Sirius Black** : Comment tu sais ?

**Bellatrix Black** : J'ai vu ta stupide page dans mon fil d'actualité.

**Bellatrix Black** : 'Bouffon.

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : Ouais ben en attendant, si un jour tu perds tes bras...

**Sirius Black** : ON VERRA SI TA BAGUETTE PUE PAS DES PIEDS ENSUITE, HEIN !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Coucou ! J'ai vu votre petite annonce et moi je serais enchanté de vous faire part de mon expérience ! Donc oui, je me suis bien retourné un ongle un jour, celui du petit orteil, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Une piscine publique dans un camping sur Saint-Tropez. Je me suis pris le pied dans le muret en faisant ma gymnastique aquatique. Mon ongle est devenu tout noir et s'en est allé au paradis. Triste période de ma vie car le maître nageur de la plage était vraiment canon et je me voyais mal le séduire avec l'orteil en sang._

**Albus Dumbledore** : C'est là que vous êtes censé me dire, "mais non monsieur le directeur, même cul de jatte et avec une conjonctivite, vous pourriez draguer n'importe qui !".

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais je vois que vous semblez mal à l'aise avec ma sexualité débridée alors je vais faire l'impasse sur ce manque de courtoisie.

**Sirius Black** : Merci, c'est bien aimable.

**Sirius Black** : Et pour votre ongle alors ? Vous n'avez jamais eu d'épisode dépressif après ça ? D'angoisse nocturne et de pied gangrené ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non mais je me suis senti changé. Depuis il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je remercie Merlin d'avoir des ongles.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Moi aussi tiens, l'année dernière, j'ai eu une tendinite au bras droit !

**Sirius Black** : Quel rapport ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Ben c'est que du coup avec ma main gauche, j'ai écrit une lettre d'amour pour ma main droite. Je lui disais que j'étais désolé de l'avoir prise pour acquise et que je la traiterai mieux à l'avenir.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Car on pense pas assez souvent à remercier son corps de bien fonctionner et c'est bien dommage !

**Augustus Rookwood** : Parce que le lendemain, j'étais guéri, plus de tendinite !

**Augustus Rookwood** : Alors je peux vous dire que le secret pour être en forme, c'est bien de communiquer avec son corps ! Et pour cela, je préconise de faire de temps en temps de petites attentions à ses membres, comme des massages, des grattouilles, et des lettres de reconnaissance.

**Evan Rosier** : C'est de la branlette, ton truc.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Mais non.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Moi, j'appelle ça de la flagornerie corporelle parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec les parties génitales.

**Evan Rosier** : Mais si j'ai une fracture à la bite ? J'ai pas le droit de la masser avec amour pour qu'elle se rétablisse plus vite ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Ah bah euh... si... sûrement.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Je ne sais pas trop.

**Sirius Black** : De toute façon on parle de mon ongle là, pas de sa bite.

**Sirius Black** : Arrêtez de flooder avec vos problèmes de gonzesse.

**Sirius Black** : On voit que vous vous êtes jamais cassé un ongle.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon vient de partager sur son mur "Un couple condamné pour avoir noyé leur bébé de deux semaines dans le lavabo".

**Bellatrix Black** aime ça.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient d'aimer la page : "Mettez-la moi profond, mettez-la moi dans le fion".

* * *

Minerva McGonagall vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Dites-donc, vous comptez vous appesantir longtemps sur cette histoire d'ongle retourné ?_

**Minerva McGonagall** : Car je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance mais il est déjà presque minuit et vous êtes connecté depuis plus de cinq heures.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de me rédiger ces trois rouleaux de parchemins que je vous ai demandés pour demain matin.

**Sirius Black** : …

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et ne venez pas me sortir l'excuse que vous êtes manchot et que votre pied n'est pas en état d'écrire car je ne vous croirai pas.

Lily Evans et Antonin Dolohov aiment ça.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de créer la page : "Mettre son gland dans un enfant."

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Mais vous êtes sérieux ?!

**Minerva McGonagal**l : Ça n'est plus possible, là, ça ne peut pas être vous monsieur le directeur !

**Darklord666** : Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être lui, hein ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Parce que je suis sûre que c'est vous.

**Darklord666** : Victimisation !

* * *

Peter Petigrew vient d'aimer la page "Apprends la cuisine avec Ratatouille".

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur son mur : Vous savez ce qu'on dit après avoir sodomisé un chauve ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Non, et on ne veut pas savoir.

**Albus Dumbledore** : On hurle en découvrant sa tête parce qu'en fait c'était Darklord666.

123 personnes aiment ça.

**Darklord666** : Salaud !

* * *

James Potter vient de créer la page "Lily, c'est la plus jolie".

14 personnes aiment ça.

**Sirius Black** : 14 personnes vont avoir un accident.

**James Potter** : Mais il dit ça, il dit rien hein !

**James Potter** : Seulement faudra pas s'étonner s'il arrive un malheur.

* * *

Lily Evan vient de publier sur le mur de James Potter : _Je rêve où t'as essayé de recenser tous les élèves qui pourraient potentiellement être intéressés par moi ?_

Sirius Black aime ça.

**James Potter** : T'as oublié la partie où j'ai crée une page pour honorer ta beauté.

**Lily Evans** : Je m'en fous !

**Lily Evans** : Espèce de malade !

* * *

Evan Rosier vient de publier sur son mur : _Aujourd'hui j'ai fait une bonne action..._

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais c'est très bien ça !

**Sirius Black** : Non, non, faut attendre la suite.

**Evan Rosier** : ... J'ai dragué une moche !

**Sirius Black** : Vous voyez.

**Evan Rosier** : Comme ça la moche a enfin eu son heure de gloire et moi j'ai pu me marrer un bon coup.

**Evan Rosier** : Alors maintenant qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je suis superficiel !

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Bonjour cousine.

**Bellatrix Black** : Bonjour connard.

**Sirius Black** : Aujourd'hui je propose d'avoir une conversation civilisée, ça te tente ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Si ça t'amuse.

**Sirius Black** : Alors, tu vas bien ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Oui et toi ?

**Sirius Black** : Oui. Aujourd'hui le professeur McGonagall m'a accordé dix points pour avoir réussi mon sortilège du premier coup !

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est très bien, je suis fière de toi.

**Sirius Black** : C'est vrai ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Non, j'en ai rien à cirer.

**Sirius Black** : Je t'avoue que moi aussi.

**Bellatrix Black : **Ah !

**Sirius Black** : Donc pour en venir à la raison de ma visite

**Sirius Black** : Serait-il possible d'avoir un moulage de ton corps ?

**Sirius Black** : Pas que je veuille me branler dessus ensuite hein mais je me disais que ça ferait un excellent cadeau pour ce bon Servilo.

**Bellatrix Black** : Tiens donc.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et bien pourquoi pas, ma foi.

**Bellatrix Black** : Tu veux un papier cadeau avec ?

**Sirius Black** : Je ne dis pas non.

**Bellatrix Black** : J'ai même des rubans.

**Sirius Black** : Ah mais c'est super !

**Bellatrix Black** : Et ma main dans ta gueule, tu veux que je la moule aussi et que je te l'envoie par hibou ?

**Sirius Black** : Pourquoi pas, je pourrais me fister avec !

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : ...

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

**Sirius Black** : Je déconnais hein.

**Sirius Black** : C'était pour jouer les provocateurs.

**Sirius Black : **Ok j'arrête, je me mets mal à l'aise tout seul, là.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur son mur : Saviez-vous que notre gros orteil s'appelait en réalité l'anux ?

**Poppy Pomfresh** : C'est l'hallux, abruti.

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Ouvrez une encyclopédie au lieu de massacrer les citoyens.

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Ça vous élèvera vers de plus hautes sphères.

Albus Dumbledore et 204 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood s'appelle désormais Coquillette.

William Wilkes vient de publier sur le mur de Coquillette : _Augustus ?_

**Coquillette** : Oui ?

**William Wilkes** : Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ?

**Coquillette** : Je trouvais ce mot rigolo.

**Narcissa Black** : C'est vrai que c'est mignon.

**Lucius Malfoy** : T'es sérieuse ?

**Narcissa Black** : Oui, si j'ai un enfant, je l'appellerai Coquillette !

William Wilkes aime ça.

**William Wilkes** : Ahah !

**William Wilkes** : Ahahahahaha

**William Wilkes** : Et sa sœur alors, vous l'appellerez Tagliatelle ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Ta gueule.

* * *

William Wilkes s'appelle désormais Spaghetti Malfoy.

Evan Rosier s'appelle désormais Ravioli Malfoy.

Lucius Black s'appelle désormais Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi.

Sirius Black s'appelle désormais Macaroni Malfoy.

Albus Dumbledore s'appelle désormais Petit Pot de Caramel.

Macaroni Malfoy vient de publier sur le mur de Petit Pot de Caramel : _Je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment saisi le délire._

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur son mur_ : Y'a un proverbe que j'aime bien qui dit "vaut mieux passer pour le con qu'on est pas que pour un mec intelligent qu'on sera jamais" _

**James Potter** : Bah je l'ai toujours pas bien saisi en fait.

**Lily Evans** : Ça se voit.

* * *

**James Potter** : Dis-moi Sirius, tu ne t'es vraiment jamais intéressé à Lily ?

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Pourquoi ?

**James Potter** : Parce que

**James Potter** : J'aime le Quidditch, tu aimes le Quidditch.

**James Potter** : J'aime faire la fête, tu aimes faire la fête.

**James Potter** : J'aime les promenades en forêt, tu aimes les promenades en forêt.

**James Potter** : J'aime la peau du poulet quand elle est bien grillée et croustillante, tu aimes la peau du poulet quand elle est bien grillée et croustillante.

**James Potter** : J'aime mes cheveux, tu les aimes aussi.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Hein ?

**James Potter** : Bah tu veux toujours les brosser donc j'imagine que tu les apprécies.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : …

**James Potter** : Bref, j'aime plein de choses et tu les aimes aussi !

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Donc tu te dis que comme on a des goûts en commun, on est fait pour être ensemble.

**James Potter** : Oui !

**James Potter** : Non !

**James Potter** : Je me disais que, peut-être, on aime aussi les même filles.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Et bien je te rassure Jamesie, je n'aime pas les tâches de rousseur.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Soulagé ?

**James Potter** : Totalement !

**James Potter** : Ça a du bon d'avoir des divergences d'opinion, quelques fois !

* * *

**Remus Lupin** : Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les tâches de rousseur ?

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Pourquoi, t'en as ?

**Remus Lupin** : Oui mais là n'est pas la question.

**Remus Lupin** : Lily ne t'a vraiment jamais intéressé ?

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Oui, non, peut-être, quelle importance ?

**Remus Lupin** : …

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Tant que Corny est heureux.

* * *

Severus Rogue vient d'aimer la page : "Péter un câble en cours de potion et tout faire sauter".

James Potter vient d'aimer la page : "Plonger accidentellement le gros pif de Servilo dans un chaudron".

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange vient de publier sur son mur : _Nouveau tatouage._

Rabastan Lestrange, Ravioli Malfoy et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Laisse-moi deviner, une tête de mort sur l'avant bras gauche ?

**Spaghetti Malfoy** : Un cœur sur la fesse droite avec le nom de Bellatrix marqué à l'intérieur !

**Macaroni Malfoy** : ... Ça se tient aussi.

* * *

**James Potter** : Dis-moi Peter, ta maison est libre pour les vacances de Noël ?

**Peter Petigrew** : Pourquoi ?

**James Potter** : Pour organiser une petite fête pour la soirée du nouvel-an.

**James Potter** : Je me serais bien proposé mais mes parents restent au manoir et maman n'aime pas trop me voir boire de l'alcool.

**Peter Petigrew** : Bah c'est pas que je veuille pas mais la dernière fois qu'on a fait une soirée chez moi, Sirius a vomi sur le matelas de ma mère alors depuis elle est un peu réticente à vous accueillir chez nous.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Permettez-moi de vous dire que ça se serait mieux passé si vous aviez nettoyé derrière.

**Peter Petigrew** : Pardon mais j'étais trop occupé à essayer de retrouver mes cochons d'Inde que vous aviez libérés dans le jardin et déboucher la plomberie de ma salle de bain parce qu'une andouille a bouché le trou d'évacuation avec ses cheveux.

**James Potter** : …

**Macaroni Malfoy** : …

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur son mur : _JAMES HENRY POTTER, puis-je savoir pourquoi des photos de toi circulent sur ton mur alors que tu es manifestement en train de FUMER DU CANNABI ?_

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**James Potter** : Maman ?!

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**James Potter** : Et oui fiston ! T'as cru pouvoir déjouer la vigilance de ta mère comme ça ?

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**James Potter** : Mais non !

**James Potter** : ET PUIS D'AILLEURS EN VOILA DES MANIÈRES !

**James Potter** : C'est comme ça que tu t'introduis dans mon intimité ?! En piratant mon compte ?!

**James Potter** : Pirater, allons donc ! J'ai seulement taper le bon mot de passe.

**James Potter** : Ben tiens et comment t'aurais pu le connaître ?

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**James Potter** : Sirius ? C'est toi qui l'a balancé ?!

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Sirius ? Qui est Sirius ? Moi c'est Macaroni.

**James Potter** : JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS, TRAÎTRE !

**Spaghetti Malfoy **: Pas que je veuille défendre l'autre mais c'est vrai que faut pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude pour le trouver, ton mot de passe.

**Spaghetti Malfoy** : Tiens, même moi je le connais.

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**Ravioli Malfoy** : Moi aussi.

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Moi aussi.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Moi aussi.

**Mary MacDonald** : Moi aussi.

**Peter Petigrew** : Moi aussi.

**Remus Lupin** : Moi aussi.

**James Potter** : Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous pouvez pas tous connaître mon mot de passe !

**Petit Pot de Caramel** : Bah, suffit de connaître votre vie amoureuse, mon petit James.

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**Lily Evans** : ...

**Lily Evans** : C'est quand même pas ce que je crois, si ?

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : Perso, je viens de trouver le mdp de Rodolphus.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : C'est RodetBella si ça vous intéresse.

**Bellatrix Black** : …

**Rodolphus** Lestrange : ...

**Lily Evans** : …

**James Potter** : Je te jure Lily, j'ai jamais mis JamesetLily en mdp !

**Ravioli Malfoy** : Oui, tout le monde sait que c'est LilyPotter, le vrai.

**James Potter** : …

**James Potter** : C'était le nom de mon arrière grande tante, je vous jure !

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**James Potter** : Menteur.

Macaroni Malfoy aime ça.

**James Potter** : Ah, toi maman, va t-en !

**James Potter** : J'ai l'air d'un con à me répondre moi-même !

Bellatrix Black, Ravioli Malfoy, Macaroni Malfoy et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Spaghetti Malfoy vient de partager un article sur le mur de James Potter : « Comment vivre avec ses troubles dissociatifs de la personnalité ? »

Poppy Pomfresh, James Potter, Severus Rogue et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Macaroni Malfoy vient de publier sur le mur de Rodolphus Lestrange : _Bonjour futur beau-frère ! Je tenais juste à t'informer que Bellatrix porte toujours des chaussures fermées, alors l'été, c'est une véritable infection. J'espère que tu es prêt à te confronter aux plus redoutables odeurs pour votre nuit de noces parce qu'à mon avis y'aura de quoi asphyxier une mouche._

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : ...

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : C'est gentil de prévenir mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Je l'aimerai toujours quelques soient ses défauts.

**Macaroni Malfoy** : ...

**Macaroni Malfoy :** Et si elle a des mycoses vaginales ?

**Macaroni Malfoy : **Des furoncles sur les fesses ?

**Macaroni Malfoy : **Une haleine de chacal ?

**Macaroni Malfoy : **Et je ne te parle même pas de toutes les pathologies mentales qui existent car on sait bien qu'elle est folle à lier.

**Rodolphus Lestrange : **Je m'en fiche. Je l'aimerai quand même.

**Macaroni Malfoy :** ...

**Macaroni Malfoy : **Et si elle baise avec ton frère ?

* * *

Lucius Malfoy vient de publier sur son mur : _Une bonne fois pour toute... EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ ARRÊTEZ DE SALIR MON NOM DE FAMILLE ?! Y'EN A MARRE DE VOIR DES NOUILLES PARTOUT !_

**Evan Rosier** : T'as regardé entre tes jambes ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Quoi ?

**Evan Rosier** : Y'en a une autre !

William Wilkes aime ça.

* * *

Petite précision parce qu'on m'a fait la remarque : j'ai fait une erreur volontaire pour le mot cannabis. Ca me fait toujours rire les vieux qui disent "cannabi". J'aime bien aussi l'expression "du cannabi sur mon péni". Mais ça c'est autre chose et j'en ai jamais fumé personnellement de cette manière. Le cas contraire je vous l'aurais sûrement dit car je suis une grande bavarde qui aime partager ses petites expériences du quotidien.

Pour les petites références du chapitre : Albert Camus et AVPS des Starkids.

Voili voilou les loulous, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut la compagnie !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en fav, 84 reviews et 75 favs, c'est incroyable ! Franchement, qui aurait cru qu'une petite fic écrite en période d'examens pour décompresser aurait tant de succès ? Donc ouais, merci à vous tous de m'avoir lue !

* * *

James Potter vient d'aimer la page : "Si toi aussi t'aimes les carottes."

**Evan Rosier** : Ok t'aimes ce que tu veux mais c'est quoi l'intérêt de partager ta passion pour les légumes ?

**Evan Rosier** : Moi j'aime bien le flanby et je le crie pas sur tous les toits.

**James Potter** : J'essaye d'envoyer un message subliminal à Lily.

**Evan Rosier** : Et ça marche ?

**Lily Evans** : Non.

**James Potter** : J'aurais essayé.

**Lily Evans** : Essaye encore et je vais finir par faire comme Marlène me l'a conseillé et coucher avec Black.

**James Potter** : QUOOOI ? Mais !

**James Potter** : Mais non !

**James Potter** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?!

**James Potter** : Marlène ?

**Marlène McKinnon** : Ah non mais moi j'ai rien conseillé du tout hein.

**Marlène McKinnon** : (Mais Lily !)

**James Potter** : Sirius ?

**Sirius Black** : J'AI RIEN FAIT.

**Marlène McKinnon** : Pour l'instant.

**Sirius Black** : L'ÉCOUTE PAS JAMESIE ELLE ESSAYE DE RENTRER DANS TON ESPRIT

**Sirius Black** : ELLE VEUT BRISER NOTRE COUPLE

**Sirius Black** : LALALALALALALA

* * *

Evan Rosier vient de publier sur son mur : _Ces Gryffondors qui couchent tous les uns avec les autres, pas étonnant qu'ils soient si cons._

Bellatrix Black, Darklord666, Mulciber et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Petit Pot de Caramel vient d'identifier Darklord666 dans la publication : "Et ça se dit Sang-Pur alors que ça ne l'est pas."

**Darklord666** : Vous parlez de qui ?

**Petit Pot de Caramel** : A votre avis ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Il parle de qui ?

**Petit Pot de Caramel** : De vous.

**Bellatrix Black** : Qui, moi ?

**Petit Pot de Caramel** : Non, l'autre.

**Bellatrix Black** : Mais qui ?!

**Darklord666** : Personne.

**Darklord666** : C'est pas un petit paltoquet prénommé Petit Pot de Caramel qui va faire sa loi, moi je vous le dis !

* * *

Augustus Rookwood vient de publier sur le groupe privé "Mangemorts et Cie" : _Salut les copains ! C'est quand la prochaine réunion ?_

**Bellatrix Black** : Le premier samedi de janvier.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Ah flûte. On ne peut pas décaler ? On mange la galette des rois avec ma famille.

**Bellatrix Black** : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Non pourquoi ? Moi franchement ça m'arrange pas votre date-là. En période de crise c'est important de passer des moments avec les gens qu'on aime donc voilà moi ça me plaît pas trop de négliger les traditions surtout que c'est mon gâteau préféré et j'en mange qu'une fois dans l'année.

**Bellatrix Black** : Mais tu veux être mangemort ou alors pâtissier PUTAIN FAUT SAVOIR

**Bellatrix Black** : Qui c'est qui l'a ramené cet handicapé ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Euh je suis toujours là et c'est pas que ça me dérange mais

**Bellatrix Black** : Mais quoi ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Mais mon oncle est handicapé moteur de naissance donc ça me gène un peu quand on emploie mal ce terme.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Peut-être que maintenant non mais plus tard quand tu seras handicapée et que t'auras un besoin pressant et que quelqu'un de pas handicapé te piquera tes toilettes et bien te ne seras pas contente du tout.

**Bellatrix Black** : Je lui chierai dans la bouche.

**Augustus Rookwood** : Oui mais si tu es paraplégique comment tu feras, hein ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Mais qui a dit que je serais paraplégique ?!

**Augustus Rookwood** : Personne mais on ne sait pas de quoi peut-être fait demain.

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est une menace ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Mais non c'est pas une menace ! Faut arrêter d'être parano à un moment !

**Bellatrix Black** : Pardon ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Non mais moi à l'origine je voulais juste savoir quand était la prochaine réunion et maintenant que je le sais, bon, je le dis, je n'irai pas.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et pourquoi ça ?

**Augustus Rookwood** : Parce que c'est galette des rois.

**Bellatrix Black** : Ah mais non là je peux plus, j'abandonne, quelqu'un peut prendre ma place ?

**Darklord666** : Moi je peux pas, j'ai poney.

Evan Rosier, William Wilkes, Travers et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur son mur : _J'ai parfois cette impression désagréable qu'on me refile le sale boulot._

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Si tu veux, je te fais un massage !

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

* * *

**Crabbe : **Ça veut dire quoi, paraplégique ?

**Goyle : **Ouais, moi non plus j'ai pas compris.

**Lucius Malfoy :** ...

**Lucius Malfoy :** Ça vient du latin -paraple qui veut dire parapluie. Donc ce sont des personnes qui ont des parapluies à la place des membres.

**Crabbe : **Ah oui, en effet, ça ne doit pas être pratique pour se déplacer.

**Lucius Malfoy : **Exactement, vous avez tout compris.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de renommer la page du groupe privé « Salle de Réunion » « Salle de Réu - poils au cul ».

**Minerva McGonagall **: ... Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je pourrais faire du skate si vous ne me l'aviez pas confisqué.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous vous seriez cassé la figure dans les escaliers en essayant de glisser sur la rampe.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Hier je vous ai vu vous prendre les pieds dans votre barbe et vous écraser par terre.

**Albus Dumbledore** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je m'entraînais à chuter.

**Minerva McGonagall** : C'est cela oui.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Severus Rogue : _T'étonnes pas si ton repas avait un sale goût. Je me suis raclé le cul avec ta fourchette._

James Potter aime ça.

**Lily Evans** : Que de maturité.

**James Potter** : Pour le coup, c'est seulement Sirius.

**Lily Evans** : Mais tu as aimé.

**James Potter** : Non.

**Lily Evans** : Ça ne sert à rien d'annuler ton like. C'est trop tard. J'ai tout vu.

**James Potter** : ...

* * *

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page « Si toi aussi des fois tu fais des rêves tordus »

Albus Dumbledore aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore **: Pour quelqu'un de tordu comme vous on se demande bien de quoi vous avez rêvé. Vous aidiez une petite dame à porter ses courses ?

**Darklord666 **: Non. Dans mon rêve vous laissiez traîner vos poils de cul dans mes tartines.

**James Potter** : Intéressant.

**Darklord666** : …

**Darklord666 **: En vrai puisque vous insistez j'ai rêvé que je me retrouvais dans un dîner de cons.

**James Potter** : Et qui était le con ?

**Darklord666** : C'était moi.

**Darklord666** : Vous pensez que je devrais m'inquiéter ?

**James Potter** : Pour ce rêve là, non, mais pour le premier il y a matière à paniquer ! On a vite fait de s'étouffer avec du poils entre les dents.

**Sirius Black** : Surtout si c'est ceux du directeur.

**James Potter** : Petit coquin. Tu en as déjà eu un aperçu ?

**Sirius Black** : JE DISAIS ÇA A CAUSE DE LA LONGUEUR DE SA BARBE.

**James Potter** : De sa barbe ou d'autre chose ?

**Sirius Black** : …

**James Potter** : …

**Darklord666** : …

**Albus Dumbledore** : Moi je pense que pour le dernier rêve il y a peut-être une angoisse sous-jacente.

**Albus Dumbledore **: Celle d'être pris pour un con donc manipulé.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Crainte d'être manipulé qui est typique du névrosé obsessionnel en pleine régression anale.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Car qui dit stade anal dit apprendre à contrôler ses fèces et qui dit contrôler ses fèces dit expérimenter le dedans et le dehors, le moi et le non moi, vous avez le pouvoir d'expulser votre caca ou bien de le retenir, le pouvoir de manipuler donc et en même temps que vous prenez conscience de ce pouvoir de manipulation, vous vous rendez compte que les autre peuvent vous manipuler de la même manière...

**Albus Dumbledore **: CONCLUSION VOUS ÊTES BIEN SUR UNE NÉVROSE OBSESSIONNELLE ! EH OUI, TOUT DEVIENT CLAIR MAINTENANT !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Comme si on avait besoin de vous pour comprendre que c'est un psychopathe.

**Darklord666** : Mais je ne vous permets pas.

**Minerva McGonagall **: Je me permets quand même.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et 124 personnes aiment ça.

**Darklord666 : **…

* * *

James Potter vient de créer la page : « Swagrid »

Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore et 203 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Rolanda Bibine vient de publier sur le groupe privé : « Salle de Réu – poils au cul » : _Je ne veux pas dire mais je trouve certains de nos élèves de plus en plus grassouillets. _

**Horace Slughorn** : Et ?

**Rolanda Bibine** : Ça leur ferait pas de mal de courir un peu.

**Horace Slughorn** : Et ?

**Rolanda Bibine** : A vous aussi par la même occasion.

**Horace Slughorn** : JE LE SAVAIS ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! Chaque fois ! Chaque fois, vous me faites une remarque sur mon poids ! MAIS LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE A LA FIN !

**Rolanda Bibine** : Ça va, calmez-vous, je ne faisais qu'établir un constat.

**Rolanda Bibine** : Sérieusement, il faudrait songer à donner aux élèves quelques heures d'éducation sportive. Le sport n'est pas une activité réservée aux joueurs de Quidditch, après tout.

**Horace Slughorn** : Et quoi d'autres ? Vous voulez les mettre à la diète ?

**Rolanda Bibine **: Pourquoi pas.

**Horace Slughorn** : ?!

**Rolanda Bibine** : Non mais par exemple, vous avez vu Sirius Black ? Il s'enfile des cuisses de poulet à longueur de journée. Quand je le vois pendant les repas, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'enfiler la table. On dirait un bouledogue affamé ! Non, cet enfant, pour l'instant il peut remercier son métabolisme, mais je vous le dis moi, quand il entrera dans l'âge adulte, s'il continue à aspirer la nourriture comme ça... on en fera une boule et on jouera aux quilles avec !

**Horace Slughorn** : PARCE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UNE BOULE EN PLUS ?!

**Rolanda Bibine** : MAIS JE PARLAIS PAS DE VOUS ESPÈCE DE GROS NASE !

* * *

Peter Petigrew vient d'aimer la page : "Si toi aussi t'as l'impression que l'auteure sait pas trop quoi te faire raconter."

Regulus Black, Severus Rogue, Hagrid et 198 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Bonjour, c'est pour une plainte.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je vous écoute.

**Sirius Black** : Et bien je me promenais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand tout à coup Mme Bibine m'est tombée dessus. Elle m'a confisqué mon paquet de chips soi-disant que c'était pour mon bien et elle m'a ensuite retiré des points comme quoi il est interdit de grignoter des chips dans les couloirs parce que ça laisse des miettes partout. Donc forcément je me suis plains et elle m'a dit, puisque c'est comme ça, je vous mets une retenue et vous allez me faire cent pompes. Je lui réponds, cent pompes ? Mais je ne suis pas un petit clandestin chinois ! Allez vous coudre vos babouches vous-même !

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Sirius Black** : Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? C'était une bonne répartie ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je croyais que vous veniez pour une plainte.

**Sirius Black** : Rien ne m'empêche de repartir avec une médaille et une petite tape sur l'épaule !

* * *

**Mulciber** : Hé Avery, faut que je te montre un truc !

**Mulciber** : Tu te souviens la fois où on s'amusait à chanter en rotant ?

**Mulciber** : Et bien j'ai essayé mais en pétant ahahaha !

**Bellatrix Black** : …

**Mulciber** : …

**Mulciber** : Euh...

**Mulciber** : Désolé Bellatrix je me suis trompé de conversation...

**Bellatrix Black** : J'avais compris, merci.

**Bellatrix Black** : Casse-toi maintenant, avant que je m'énerve.

**Mulciber **: J'ai envie de dire, de toute façon t'es toujours énervée et t'es même plus à Poudlard.

**Bellatrix Black** : ET TU CROIS QUE TU POURRAS M'ÉVITER TOUTE TA VIE ?

* * *

**Mulciber** : C'est bon Rodolphus, j'ai énervé ta petite femme, tu vas encore pouvoir la masser !

**Bellatrix Black** : C'est encore moi.

**Mulciber** : EUH C'EST PAS MOI QU'AI EU L'IDÉE JE TE JURE !

* * *

**James Potter** : Des fois je me dis que je devrais lâcher l'affaire avec Lily. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très correct avec elle au début. Pour qui je me prends à la harceler sans cesse ? Je suis vraiment lourd comme mec. Je devrais passer à autre chose et la laisser respirer.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous vous êtes trompé de conversation ?

**James Potter** : Non, pourquoi ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : …

**James Potter **: Ah, je vois.

**James Potter** : Parce que vous êtes mon professeur, vous ne pouvez pas être ma confidente ?

**James Potter** : J'ai envie de vous dire, vous n'êtes pas seulement mon professeur, vous savez ? Bon, ne vous détrompez pas, vous aurez compris que j'aime Lily, je ne suis pas un homme à femme, mon cœur est déjà pris. Mais je vous estime beaucoup. Vous êtes une femme forte, on sent que vous avez de l'expérience. Pourquoi j'irai m'embêter à parler à des adolescentes quand j'ai quelqu'un de plus censé à qui m'adresser ? Moi je vous aime bien vous savez. Vous me faites un peu penser à ma grand-mère. Quand j'étais petit et que je dormais chez elle, elle me préparait toujours un petit chocolat avant de dormir. Je lui racontais mes journées et elle me racontait des histoires. J'ai envie de vous raconter mes journées, professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que c'est un mal ? Non ! Donc pour une fois dans notre vie, est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si vous étiez ma mamie ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Rdv jeudi soir, à huit heures, dans mon bureau.

**James Potter **: Oh !

**James Potter** : Vous m'offrirez un petit chocolat chaud avec une tartine de chèvre au miel ?

**Minerva McGonagall **: Je vous ferai faire un peu de couture.

**James Potter** : Ah. D'accord. Mais j'aurais le droit à ma petite tartine quand même, hein ? Ou à une part de tarte ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Non.

**James Potter** : Donc en fait c'est comme une retenue.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Oui Potter, exactement.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Et bien je plains vos petits enfants.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je n'en ai pas.

**James Potter** : Forcément. Ils ont pris la fuite.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Mon mari est mort avant que nous en ayons.

**James Potter** : ...

**James Potter** : Au temps pour moi !

**James Potter** : Vraiment désolé.

**James Potter** : Vous voulez en parler ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Fichez le camp Potter !

**James Potter** : Pff. Toute façon je suis sûr que vos tartes et ben c'est de la brique.

**Minerva McGonagall** : DU VENT !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore a indiqué qu'il participerait à l'événement "kilomètre à poils".

**Darklord666** : Ça se déroule quand que je m'arrange pour avoir les yeux crevés ?

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le groupe privé "Mangemorts et Cie" : _C'est limite navrant. Quand je pense qu'au début j'essayais de le saborder en le faisant passer pour un obsédé. Maintenant il se saborde tout seul !_

**Rabastan Lestrange** : Moi j'essaye de pas trop me connecter. J'ai peur d'être choqué en regardant mon fil d'actualité.

**Narcissa Malfoy** : L'autre jour, sur instamagic, je suis tombée sur une photo de lui et son nouveau coach sportif.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : Et ?

**Narcissa Malfoy** : Je préfère ne pas en parler.

* * *

Argus Rusard vient de publier sur son mur : _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Argus Rusard et je suis le nouveau concierge._

Albus Dumbledore aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bonjour Argus ! Je peux vous appeler Ruru ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Dites non.

**Argus Rusard** : Non.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ça vous dit un petit tour en deltaplane ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Dites non.

**Argus Rusard** : Non.

**Pomona Chourave** : Soumis.

* * *

**Sirius Black** : Lily m'a accusé de gaspiller l'eau quand j'ai jeté mon verre sur Servilo pour l'aider à rincer ses cheveux.

**Sirius Black** : Ça m'a vexé.

**Remus Lupin** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal.

**Sirius Black** : Je lui ai dit que : pas du tout, je suis le parfait écolo ! Et là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai parié avec elle que je n'utiliserai pas d'eau de la semaine.

**Sirius Black** : Le problème là-dedans c'est qu'elle a tenu le pari.

**Peter Petigrew** : Et donc ? Tu comptes t'hydrater comment ?

**Remus Lupin **: Au whiskey et à la bieraubeurre ?

**Peter Petigrew : **Et ta douche ? Tu comptes la prendre comment ?

**Remus Lupin** : Avec de la vodka ?

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** : Ça ne peut plus durer, monsieur le directeur. Que les élèves se planquent parfois quelque part dans le château pour consommer de l'alcool, ça je veux bien. J'ai été jeune moi aussi, je sais comme ça se passe. Mais quand il n'est que dix heures du matin et qu'ils ne font aucun effort pour se dissimuler, c'est autre chose ! Sirius Black est dans un état d'ébriété tel qu'il vient de se jucher sur mon bureau et qu'il est présentement en train de montrer ses fesses à l'ensemble de ses camarades.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah ?

**Minerva McGonagall **: Comment ça, « ah ? » ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?

**Albus Dumbledore **: Vous avez pris des photos ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Albus ! Ne cautionnez pas le comportement de ce jeune délinquant ! C'est absolument révoltant ! J'exige que l'on fasse une descente dans les dortoirs afin de confisquer toutes substances illicites sur lesquelles nous tomberons. Et ce n'est pas discutable !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Le chat est dans le grenier. Je répète, le chat est dans le grenier._

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous vous croyez subtil ?

* * *

**James Potter :** Balancez tout par la fenêtre les gars ! McGo arrive !

* * *

Lily Evans vient de publier sur le mur de Sirius Black : _Sérieusement Black. Va te laver. C'est une véritable infection. On se croirait dans le cul d'un dragon.  
_

Remus Lupin, James Potter, Marlène McKinnon et 160 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Sirius Black vient de publier sur le mur de Bellatrix Black : _ahahahak tu resseeee%nme aà i, macaquejahahahaha_

**Bellatrix Black** : … Et à part ça ?

**Sirius Black** : TORTUE !

**Bellatrix Black** : Tu m'en diras tant.

**James Potter** : Tu n'aimes pas les tortues ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Là n'est pas la question.

**Bellatrix Black** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'autre abruti ?

**Bellatrix Black** : Je tourne le dos cinq minutes et je me retrouve avec cinquante-sept notifications et cent trente-deux pokes.

**Bellatrix Black** : Pire que Rodolphus.

**James Potter** : On s'en fout.

**James Potter** : Dis plutôt pourquoi t'aimes pas les tortues.

**Bellatrix Black** : ...

**Bellatrix Black** : Je n'entrerai pas dans une discussion avec toi.

**James Potter** : Détourne pas la conversation.

**James Potter** : T'as un problème avec les tortues ?

**Bellatrix Black** : MAIS FERME TA GUEULE AVEC TA TORTUE ! PRENDS-LA DANS TOUS LES SENS ET TAILLE-TOI UN SLIP DANS SA CARAPACE !

**Bellatrix Black** : T'EN AURAS BIEN BESOIN LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS

**Antonin Dolohov** : Ça ne répond pas à sa question.

* * *

James Potter vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Sirius Black vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Antonin Dolohov vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

Rodolphus Lestrange vient d'envoyer un poke à Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Bellatrix Black vient de publier sur son mur : _FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX !_

**Rodolphus Lestrange : **Tu veux un massage ?

**Bellatrix Black :** TOI TA GUEULE ! SI TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS COMPRIS TON MANÈGE !

**Rodolphus Lestrange : **... Tu veux que je te coule un bain ?

**Bellatrix Black** : ARRÊTE D'ESSAYER DE M'AMADOUER ! MERDE !

* * *

Lucius Malfoy vient de publier sur son mur : _Je vends un elfe d'occasion. Il est con, il est moche et il pue. Qui veut ?_

**Bellatrix Black** : Je prends. J'ai besoin d'un elfe pour une expérimentation.

**William Wilkes** : Quel genre d'expérimentation ?

**Bellatrix Black **: Ça ne te regarde pas.

**William Wilkes** : Ça me regarde à partir du moment où je m'imagine des trucs qui me donnent envie de gerber.

**Antonin Dolohov** : C'est pas faux. Vous avez vu ce qu'elle inflige aux tortues ?

**James Potter** : Elle en fait des slips.

**Evan Rosier** : Et tout le monde sait que le marché du slip est porteur.

**Darklord666** : Ah oui ?

**Antonin Dolohov** : Oui.

**James Potter** : M'étonnerait pas qu'elle cherche à confectionner des slips en peau d'elfe.

**Evan Rosier** : Exactement !

**Evan Rosier** : Et je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi vivant, jamais je ne porterai ça. JAMAIS.

* * *

**Evan Rosier** : Ça me fait penser cette histoire qu'une fois j'avais acheté un elfe mais il faisait pas grand chose parce qu'il avait plus de bras et plus de jambe non plus.

**William Wilkes** : Mais pourquoi tu l'avais acheté aussi, t'es con ?

**Evan Rosier** : Bah à l'époque je pensais que ça serait rigolo de le voir galérer à se déplacer dans toute la maison. En mode yolo, ohé, je glisse sur le sol et j'avance en gigotant avec ma petite langue rose !

**William Wilkes** : ...

**William Wilkes** : Et c'était rigolo ?

**Evan Rosier** : Bah c'était pas un investissement très rentable parce qu'il est mort au bout de cinq jours. C'est que comme il ne pouvait pas se nourrir tout seul, il fallait le faire à sa place et crois quand même pas que j'allais donner la becquée à mon elfe, si ? A la place, j'ai demandé à ma mère si on pouvait pas acheter une pute ukrainienne et l'installer au fond du jardin.

**William Wilkes** : Ah ?

**Evan Rosier** : Elle a dit non, j'étais trop déçu.

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier un sondage sur son mur : "Pour ou contre le port du slip en peau d'elfe de maison ?"

**Evan Rosier** : C'est une provocation ?

**Darklord666** : C'est pour une étude de marché.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne le marché du slip.

**Darklord666** : Vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne que ça ne me concernerait pas.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Parce que vous vous sentez concerné ?

**Darklord666** : Oui.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah. Ça vous concerne de savoir quel type de slip j'aime porter ?

**Darklord666** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et bien pour vous répondre, aujourd'hui je me suis permis une petite fantaisie.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je n'en porte pas !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je suis tout nu sous ma robe !

**Darklord666** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Eh oui, y'avait un piège !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous l'apprendre.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais ça me fait plaisir !

**Darklord666** : Pas nous.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Rho ! On se plaint quand je cache des choses, on se plaint quand je déballe tout... Et bien faut savoir, hein ! La politique de transparence, on la veut ou on la veut pas !

**Albus Dumbledore** : En attendant, quelqu'un veut une photo de mes fesses ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Elles sont bien musclées depuis que je me suis mis à l'aérobic !

**Albus Dumbledore** : Est-ce que je vous ai dit en plus que mon coach sportif était un joli morceau ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais premier arrivé, premier servi donc pas touche !

* * *

Darklord666 vient d'aimer la page : "Parfois je me pose des questions sur ma santé mentale mais après je vois celle des autres et je relativise."

Bellatrix Black, William Wilkes et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Argus Rusard vient de changer sa photo de couverture.

Minerva McGonagall aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Trop mignon tous ces petits chats autour de vous !

**Sirius Black** : Il y a peut-être votre futur mari dedans !

**Minerva McGonagall** : ... Très drôle.

* * *

.**Albus Dumbledore** : J'en connais une qui va pêcho ce soir !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez encore.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Le concierge. Avouez-le. Il vous a tapée dans l'œil !

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas à liker toutes ses photos.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'aime bien les chats, j'ai le droit de me laisser attendrir, non ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah oui oui oui c'est ce qu'on dit hein

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ça commence par quelques petits likes bien placés pour manifester son intérêt et puis ça finit avec la bouche grande ouverte.

**Minerva McGonagall** : ...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être plus explicite ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Non, c'est bon, je pense que j'ai compris. Bonsoir monsieur le directeur.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bonsoir ma petite Minnie ! Prenez bien soin de vous !

**Albus Dumbledore** : (Et de notre charmant concierge si l'occasion se présente, n'est-ce pas ? hinhinhinhin)

* * *

Darklord666 vient de publier sur le groupe privé "Mangemort &amp; Cie" : _Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir tous réunis pour mon spectacle de claquettes. Pour la peine, je vous invite tous à prendre un pot ! Je connais un petit pub super à quelques kilomètres d'ici. _

**Avery :** Ils font des rillettes ?

**Darklord666 : **Quelle question mon petit Avery ! Bien sûr qu'ils font des rillettes. Et du pâté de cerf et du bon saucisson fumé.

**Lucius Malfoy : **Et des salades ? Ils font des salades ?

**Evan Rosier : **C'est pas le tout mais on fait attention à notre peau, nous.

**William Wilkes : **Moi je ne mange que dans mes couverts. Donc j'apporterai les miens.

**Darklord666 : **Oui, ils font des salades. Et faites comme bon vous semble.

**William Wilkes** : Ah, je peux apporter ma propre lunette de toilettes aussi ?

**Bellatrix Black : **Et est-ce qu'il y aura des moldus à taper ?

**Darklord666 : **C'est un pub moldu, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu. Nous enfermerons le village dans une petite bulle et nous nous ferons une petite partie de chasse à courre.

**Lucius Malfoy : **Ah ! La chasse à courre ! Génial ! J'ai acheté un nouvel elfe, je ne l'ai pas encore monté mais il paraît qu'il galope plus vite qu'une fusée !

**William Wilkes :** ...

**Rodolphus Lestrange : **...

**Severus Rogue :** ...

**Lucius Malfoy : **Bah quoi ?

**Rabastan Lestrange :** Tu montes tes elfes, toi ?

**Lucius Malfoy :** ...

**Lucius Malfoy : **Oui, bon, d'accord, formulé comme ça c'est vrai que. Bon.

**Lucius Malfoy : **Ah c'est bon, on ne va pas rester bloqués là-dessus toute la vie non plus !

**Evan Rosier : **Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Lucius.

**Lucius Malfoy** : ...

**William Wilkes** : Bon et sinon c'est pas le tout mais le village ? Qu'en est-il de la pollution atmosphérique ? Est-ce que faut amener un masque à gaz ou pas ? Ces moldus, avec leurs maigres connaissances en médicomagie, ils se refilent tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un milieu hostile.

**Bellatrix Black** : Et bien prends tes lingettes et fais pas chier.

**William Wilkes** : Dixit celle qui me supplie de lui en refiler quand un moldu a le malheur de la frôler.

**Bellatrix Black** : Gnagnagna.

* * *

**Crabbe** : C'est quoi une fusée ?

**Goyle** : Pareil, je me posais la question.

**Lucius Malfoy** : ... Et bien, ça a la forme d'un suppositoire. Mais de taille gigantesque. Et ça va dans l'espace. Ce sont les moldus qui s'en servent.

**Crabbe** : Comprends pas.

**Goyle** : Moi non plus. Pourquoi envoyer des suppositoires dans l'espace ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Parce que dans ces suppositoires, on peut mettre des personnes.

**Crabbe** : Quoi ? Des personnes ?!

**Goyle** : Dans un suppositoire ?

**Crabbe** : Qu'on propulse dans l'espace ?

**Goyle** : Mais pour aller dans le cul de qui ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Bon, oubliez l'image des suppositoires. C'est une sorte de moyen de transport. Dans lequel on met des gens. Pour qu'ils aillent dans l'espace.

**Crabbe** : Mais pour quoi faire ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Et bien, pour explorer d'autres planètes. Voir s'il y en a qui sont habitables.

**Goyle** : Et pourquoi on fait pas ça nous aussi, alors ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Faire quoi ?

**Goyle** : Partir en suppositoire s'installer sur une autre planète.

**Crabbe** : Ouais, comme ça nous les sorciers on aurait plus à partager notre air avec ces autres, là.

**Lucius Malfoy** : ...

**Lucius Malfoy** : Alors c'est étrange et ça me perturbe un peu mais je tiens quand même à vous le dire... C'est très pertinent ce que vous me dites là.

* * *

Argus Rusard vient de publier sur le mur d'Albus Dumbledore : _Bonjour monsieur le directeur, je viens pour une requête, est-ce qu'il serait possible de réquisitionner une salle ? J'aurais aussi besoin de quelques chaînes et d'une paire de tenailles. _

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bonjour Argus. C'est une étrange requête que vous avez là. Je ne sais pas si Minerva aimera mais vous avez le mérite d'avoir des pratiques très exotiques.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Mais pourquoi faire, la paire de tenailles ?

**Argus Rusard** : Pour décupler les sensations.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah ? Mais à quel endroit ?

**Argus Rusard** : Et bien ça dépend.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Aux tétons ?

**Argus Rusard** : Éventuellement.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et ça marche ?

**Argus Rusard** : Et bien ça les fait crier.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ah oui ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et elles en redemandent ?

**Argus Rusard** : Et bien il y en a des plus coriaces que d'autres.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Intéressant.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bon, je vous laisse les clefs de l'ancienne réserve à potion.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Amusez-vous bien !

**Argus Rusard** : Ah ! Merci monsieur le directeur ! Merci ! Vous êtes bien bon !

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** : Albus...

**Albus Dumbledore** : Oui Minnie ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Vous avez conscience que vous avez embauché un psychopathe comme concierge ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Heureusement que je suis allée faire un tour dans les cachots pour en être sûre.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Black et Potter étaient suspendus au plafond par les pieds et l'autre cinglé était sur le point de leur arracher les orteils.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : Imaginez un peu qu'il vous ait demandé une vierge en fer ?***** On se serait retrouvés avec deux élèves transpercés de partout !

**Minerva McGonagall** : INCONSCIENT !

* * *

James Potter vient de publier sur son mur : _Traumatisé._

Sirius Black aime ça.

**Sirius Black** : Viens, on va dans une autre école. Une école où on sera mieux traités et où on nous découpera pas les orteils.

**James Potter** : A Uagadu ?

**Sirius Black** : Si tu veux.

**James Potter** : J'ai toujours voulu à Uagadu. Il paraît qu'ils jouent au Quidditch sur des chameaux qui volent.

**Sirius Black** : Et bien parfait, fais tes bagages et prends Pete et Mumus avec toi. On part ce soir.

**James Potter** : Je peux rétrécir Lily et la mettre dans ma poche ?

**Sirius Black** : Oui mais alors bâillonne-la. Je ne veux pas l'entendre piailler pendant le voyage.

**Lily Evans** : Et à part ça, je peux donner mon avis ?

**Sirius Black** : Non.

**Lily Evans** : Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

**Sirius Black** : Non, parce que t'es une chieuse.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy vient de publier sur le groupe privé "Mangemorts et Cie" : _Et si on construisait une fusée et qu'on partait s'installer ailleurs ?_

* * *

***** Une vierge en fer, pour ceux qui s'y connaissent mal en instruments de torture, c'est une sorte de sarcophage dont l'intérieur est recouvert de clous et dans lequel évidemment on peut enfermer des gens. C'est charmant, moi je passerais bien mes vacances dedans.


End file.
